


Life isn't always a fairy tale

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: What would happen if S2E2 had ended a little differently?





	1. Chapter 1

John had only been driving a few minutes when Kayleigh announced that she needed to use the facilities and it was an emergency. 

“I don't know why you didn't go when Elsie did.”

“I told you John, I get stage fright. I couldn't go with you listening.”

“Can't you hold it?”

“I'm busting John.” Kayleigh replied with a mouth full of pot noodle.

There was a delay but John eventually replied.

“There's nowhere open at this time. Mine isn't too far from here, we can make a quick pit stop there. Might as well get changed into my work uniform while I'm there at this rate.”

“Oh thanks John. Any longer and your car would need another valet.” John shuddered at the thought of a urine soaked passenger seat. Wouldn't be the first time his car had been covered in her piss!

The rest of the journey was in relative silence, both enjoying the songs coming from the radio. They eventually pulled into John's drive.

“Oh, this looks lovely.”

“Right, lets make this quick. We need to be at work in a few hours.”

“All right, all right.”

John got out of the car and Kayleigh followed him to the front door. Once they were in he directed her to the bathroom and decided to wait in the living room for her, after a while he remembered that the remnants of her pot noodle were sitting in his cup holder. Deciding that his car had suffered enough, he decided to go and dispose of the left overs before it landed up over his car floor. Once it was popped into his wheelie bin, he headed back in to the house to hear Donna Lewis playing from his Alexa. 

He entered the living room to find Kayleigh sitting on his sofa, making herself at home.

“John! John! Come sit here, have a minute.”

“Have a minute? We'll have to head straight to work from here. Not sure what Dave Thompson will make of Hagrid handing out Dairylea Dunkers!”

“Come on, just a minute.” She said patting the empty seat next to her.

Unable to resist her request, he sat down and began to chuckle at her attempt to sing along. The words were not exactly right but she was trying and ever so adorable.

“Are you laughing?”

“You're drunk”

“I'm not drunk.”

“You're not drunk? You're leathered!”

“I am a bit.”

“You are!”

“A little bit drunk.” She finally admitted

“You're leathered.” Adorably so, he thought. He never found it particularly attractive to see a woman drunk but there was something about Kayleigh that meant she could pull it off. Maybe it was because she was a nice drunk. Some women are aggressive or overly emotional. Kayleigh was still Kayleigh when she had a drink. Still fun, still kind and still great company.

“A little but tiddly.”

“Steaming.” He teased gently.

“Nice drunk.”

“Mh-hmm.” 

“Fluffy. I'm fluffy drunk.”

“I don't know about fluffy but your funny drunk.”

“Am I?” She always loved it when they had a bit of back and forth. Subtle flirting it was.

“Yeah.”

“Do I make you laugh?” The conversation felt more serious now.

“Yeah, you do, very much.”

“Do I make you happy?” It was a question she wanted to know the answer to for some time now. She never had the confidence to ask before and the moment felt right. She hoped she made him as happy as he made her.

“Yeah, you do, very much.” Their eyes met and they could feel their lips being pulled closer together. Kayleigh placed her hand on his thigh to steady herself as her eyes closed and their lips connected fully for the first time. 

It started off as a slow and partially opened mouthed kiss. They pulled back briefly and looked into each others eyes to gauge the others reaction, seeking permission to continue. They could tell by the look they shared that permission was fully granted and they dove into a very heavy make out session. Being unhappy with her current position, Kayleigh adjusted herself so she was now straddling John. He let out a brief grunt of surprise but was more than happy with this development. Neither of them was sure who it was that made the first move to start removing clothes but before they knew it there were two full Harry and Hagrid costumes gracing Johns living room floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of Alexa giving her a wake up call disturbed her from her slumber. It took her a brief second to remember where she was and she smiled at the memory of the night before. Removing the blanket that John must have put over her, she picked up the neatly folded clothes from the table and proceeded to get dressed. Noting the time she must have only been a sleep for a little over three hours. She was a little disappointed that John hadn't carried her upstairs so they could have napped together but with his back it was probably for the best. She was just pulling her boots on when there was a tap on the door.

“Come in.” She wasn't sure why he was waiting to enter, it wasn't like he hadn't saw everything a few short hours ago anyway. John always was a gentleman though, he was different than any other man she had known.

John walked in, dressed in his uniform.

“Good you're ready. Do you need the toilet again before we go?”

“Oh, uh...yeah.” Kayleigh was surprised by John's tone. He was short and to the point. Not exactly how she was expecting be greeted by him after what had gone on between them. She put it down to him being tired and tried to push it out of her mind. Entering John's bathroom, she caught her reflection in the mirror – no wonder John didn't want to come near her, she was a mess. Her mascara had smeared all around her eyes and what was left of her lipstick was all over the place. Turns out all her fancy make up was not sex proof. The Hagrid wig and wig cap had not survived their love making, thankfully Kayleigh had pleated her hair to ensure it fitted underneath her wig so at least her hair was fairly tame. She gave her face a quick wash before heading back down the stairs.

John stood at the front door, his key already in the lock, his impatience obvious. Kayleighs stomach turned, he couldn't be that grumpy over her appearance surely.

They got into the car and neither spoke until they were only a few minutes from Kayleighs.

“I'll drop you off and will be back the usual time I'm here for you. Don't be late as they made it clear that they would be disciplining anyone who was at the night out and was late for work today. I'll bring you a breakfast bap and some tea to save you worrying about breakfast.”

“OK John. I'll be as quick as I can, promise.” Kayleighs voice was timed, nervous almost. This was not at all how she was expecting things to have gone. She had hoped that they would have woken in each others arms, share a kiss and a cuddle and perhaps a confession of love. She tried not to panic and hoped that it was just his lack of sleep that was responsible for his attitude.

Once Kayleigh left the car, he didn't even wait to see if she got in the house OK. He sped off to head towards a nearby bakers so he could pick them both up some breakfast. The journey there was quick since the morning traffic wouldn't start to pick up for another hour. Since it was still on the early side, he found a space with no issues at all. Parked up, he turned the engine off and let out a sigh. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and cursed himself. How could he of let this happen? He was dreading having to go pick Kayleigh up again, he just needed some space from her to process what had happened. It shouldn't have happened, it was a mistake. She had been under the influence of alcohol and although he knew he asked her if she was sure to which she had a more than positive response to, he still felt guilty about the whole thing. He loved her, he knew he hadn't quite come to terms with being in love but he couldn't deny how he felt. She deserved more than a quickie on his sofa after a works night out. In the recent weeks that he had been fantasising about dating Kayleigh he had always pictured them having a proper date on a Saturday so they had all morning to get ready and were in no rush to get home since it wasn't a school night. He'd buy her some flowers, take her anywhere she wanted to go then maybe they would go back to his for a film. This wasn't how you treated a lady, he was so upset with himself. He really wished he had today off work to process everything. A random blast of a car horn broke him out of his daze and he noticed the time. Best get a wriggle on.

By the time he pulled up to Kayleighs, she was already standing outside waiting for him. She looked different somehow. Her hair, that was it. She obviously didn't have time to put her extensions in this morning. It was cute, it suited her. As she walked towards the car it was the first time that he had properly looked at her, she looked tired and so sad. Was she upset too? Did she think he'd taken advantage of her? He was winding himself up again.

“Hi.”

“Bacon roll is in the bag there and your tea is in the cup holder.”

Kayleigh held back tears, he couldn't even say hi back to her. Clearly John had no interested in exploring this new side of their relationship, he seemed angry with her. Was she bad in bed or did he just not fancy her or liked what he saw? She wasn't a mind reader and his cold attitude was really starting to eat away at her.

“John, about last night. I...”

“Forget about it. Let's not talk about it. It was a mistake. Let's leave it at that. No point in hashing out all the details.”

The rest of the journey was spent in an awkward silence, aside from the radio playing the background. Forever FM seemed to be on a romantic song kick this morning, Kayleigh would gladly be listening to TalkSport than this today. As soon as John had pulled into his usual parking space, Kayleigh had her seat belt off and door open before he'd even managed to apply the parking break.

John had managed to avoid Kayleigh all day and after some reflection about their brief exchange in the car he decided to go see her to see if they could have a proper talk after work. He knew she was upset but his head was up his arse over the guilt he was feeling, he shouldn't have taken that out on her. He headed over to her promotion stand to be confronted with Elsie helping herself to the Lindt chocolates that were currently on offer.

“Oy, Elsie! Stop shoving those into your mouth, those are for the customers. What are you doing off deli?”

“Well you see Mr Redmond, Kayleighs grandfather has been taken into hospital so she's had to go see him. We had an extra body on at the deli so they asked for a volunteer to take over Kayleighs spot here.”

“When were this?”

“Oh, I'd say about two hours ago. She must really love her grandfather, she were in floods of tears, she were. Must be a fair age mind you.”

“Yeah, he must be.”

Grandfather my arse. He checked his phone and didn't notice any missed calls or messages from her, he thought she might have messaged him to let him know that she wouldn't need a lift home. Deep down he knew he was the cause of her leaving early. Had she regretted what happened between them too or was his mood that morning that had upset her. He went back to his office to sulk and think things over when he overheard Cath Hilton on the phone, she had left their conjoining office door open.

“Don't worry Kayleigh love, you just get that sick line into me. I'll send you some details about the employee assistance program if you wish to use it. It is a free and confidential service that you may use to speak to a therapist. Might help to speak to someone impartial as I know these things are difficult to speak about with other family members. Take care love, we'll speak soon.”

John sat at his desk feeling upset and confused. Had Kayleigh been that upset about last night that she had made herself sick? A knock at the door awake John from his panic, it was Cath.

“All right Cath. What can I do for you?”

“Just off the phone with Kayleigh, poor love. Her grandfather has had a fall and is in a really bad way. She were in bits on the phone. Her sister had to get an emergency appointment for her, she was having panic attacks. Doctor has signed her off for a month for low mood.”

“That's awful. Did she say anything else?”

“No, she could hardly speak on the phone. I'm going to post her the details for the EAP. Don't mention this to anyone else, I'm only telling you as I know you two are close and you'll need to know she's not going to need a lift for the next month. I'm sure she'll be in touch with you when she's calmed down.”

“Yeah.” No, he thought to himself.

 

Kayleigh sat in the empty bath with shower on above her. At this moment in time it was difficult to differentiate what was water and what was her tears. She thought she knew John, she thought they had something special but he had turned out to be like every other man, only interested in one thing. She felt so stupid, she genuinely thought that there was something there and it wasn't one sided.

“Kayleigh! Kayleigh!”

“What?!”

“Just checking you're OK, awfully quiet in there.”

“Calm down Mand, I'm not going to top meself if that's what you're worried about.”

“I just wish you would tell me what's wrong. Look, how about I go get the kettle on and you come out of there?”

“OK, I'll be down in five.”

“A minute longer and I'm sending Steve to break down the door.”

“Fine. Won't be long.”

She got out the bath and dried herself off, wiping away her tears. She pulled her dressing gown off the hook on the back of the door and stood in front of the mirror to assess how bad she looked. Her mind flashed back to when she was looking at herself in John's bathroom mirror, things were different now. Instead of being hopeful, she was hopeless. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red raw and her bottom lip was quivering again. 

“Oh Kayleigh, come here.” Kayleigh had just entered the room and Mandy was heartbroken to see her sister looking so sad.

Mandy had been shocked when Kayleigh had called her earlier in the day to pick her up from work. She initially thought that she was struggling with a hangover and was pulling a sickie but once she had picked her up from work in her Citroen, it was clear that there was a lot more to it. Kayleigh had obviously been very upset and every time Mandy would ask what was wrong, Kayleighs sobs would get louder. At one point the sobbing had got so bad that she was struggling to breathe, luckily they had just been driving past the local doctors surgery, Mandy pulled over as quickly as she could and assisted Kayleigh in. The receptionist who was usually glum and unhelpful surprisingly sprung into action and made sure Kayleigh got seen straight away. A prescription and sick line later they had got back to house where Kayleigh announced she was going for a bath. She just needed some peace and alone time.

“I wish you would tell me what's wrong. Did something happen at work?”

“I'm not ready to talk about it.”

“Please. I'm scared and I'm worried about you. I just want to help. Is it John?” At the mention of his name Kayleigh broke out in loud sobs once more.

“I thought he liked me.”

“Did something happen at the party last night?” Mandy was seriously concerned that something sinister had happened.

Upon hearing the details of what had happened the night before and the morning after, it took a lot of convincing on Kayleighs part to stop Mandy going to the store and knocking John out.

John had spent the rest of the work day wondering what he should do. He got home and went straight into his living room, plonking himself on the couch. Uncomfortable he went to rearrange the cushions when his hands brushed up against something...hairy. Kayleighs wig. He grasped it in his hands and cried. The last time he really cried like this was when his father died. It was the crying of a great loss.

He tried calling and texting her mobile but his texts were not being delivered and his calls were not going through. Kayleigh often had mobile phone issues so he decided to call the house phone to check she was OK. 

Kayleigh had gone to bed early, stating that she was feeling too sick to eat anything. Mandy and Steve had not long put the kids to bed when the phone rang. Mandy got up to get it.

“Hello?”

“Oh hi, Mandy is it?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“Sorry, it's John here. I were looking to speak to Kayleigh.”

“John? John from the shop.”

“Aye, that's me. Is Kayleigh there?”

“You listen to me you effin arsehole. I heard what you did to my sister and if you ever contact her again you'll be wearing your balls as earrings. You hear me?”

“Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what she told you but...”

“The facts, the facts is what she told me. I've heard enough. You're blocked, now piss off before I make good on my promise.” With that she slammed the phone down on him.

“Who were that love?” Steve shouted through from the living room.

“Oh just another bell-end trying to sell me double glazing.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since John and Kayleigh had saw each other or spoke. Both were feeling down and depressed. John was sitting at his desk nursing a cold cup of tea when Cath Hilton came in and sat down next to him.

“Missing your car share buddy?”

“Huh?”

“You, are you missing Kayleigh? Never seen you so down.”

“Just a lot on my mind.”

“You two are too cute. You're here moping because you miss her and she's just been signed off another month. I know she must really love her grandfather but I think the rapport that you two have would certainly cheer her up.”

“She's been signed off another month?” John couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

“You didn't know?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Cath started to suspect that Kayleighs reason for absence perhaps wasn't anything to do with her grandfather. John had been looking depressed for weeks and Cath was now suspecting that his and Kayleighs relationship had taken a turn for the worst. She decided to arrange a home visit to see if she could get the real truth from Kayleigh in an environment where she felt a little more comfortable and might let something slip.

Kayleigh received a letter through the door informing her that Cath Hilton would be making a home visit to discuss her sickness absence history, the reasons for her current absence and the application of her company sick pay. The letter also informed her that she was entitled to have a colleague or trade union representative present should she wish and should she wish to have a colleague present she just had to let the company know so they could arrange cover for them. She also had to call Cath to confirm that the time, date and location of the appointment was suitable.

The day of the meeting was here, Kayleigh had waived her right to have a colleague or representative present, she just wanted the meeting over and done with as quickly as possible. 

The meeting had lasted an hour and Kayleigh had managed to keep up the façade that she was concerned for her grandfather. During the course of the meeting Cath had asked Kayleigh if there was anything further the company could do to assist her return to work. At this Kayleigh had requested a transfer to the local store, she made up a story that it would be closer for her to help out with her grandfather and would also make good sense for the company as it was illogical for her (or John) to be travelling so far to work each day.

Cath had only been gone a few hours when Kayleigh got a call. Her transfer had been approved. The Bury store had recently been turned into a superstore and they were still looking for three promotions assistants. Kayleigh had agreed to return to work in two weeks time but this time to her new store. She had asked Cath to pack up the items from her locker and said that her sister would collect them at the weekend on her behalf.

The weeks went on and John had regressed significantly, before he met Kayleigh he had been grumpy, anti social and kept to himself. Since meeting Kayleigh he laughed more, he socialised more, he had been more happy than he had ever been in his life. Now he was alone, sad and missing Kayleigh terribly. He had really messed up this time. When things ended with Charlotte he thought he was devastated at the time. This paled in comparison. He knew that he would never meet another woman who would make him as happy as Kayleigh did. He desperately wanted to win her back but knew that if she had gone to the bother of being signed off work for so long then requesting a transfer that there was probably little to no chance of her speaking to him again. Mandy despised him which obviously meant that Kayleigh must really hate him too. Kayleigh was always defending him before but now he knew that she must really hate him and would never want to see him again.

Kayleigh settled into the new store rather well, the staff were nicer, her efforts were appreciated and it was much closer to home. Was it wrong that she still missed the old store like mad? Was it really the store she was missing though? No, she promised herself that she would never think about him again, he was the past and she would never be able to move on and have a future if she clung on to memories of him. Besides, they never really were, it was just a one night stand as far as he seemed to be concerned, she meant nothing to him.

Her bubbly personality meant that she was well liked and had attracted the attention of the men (and a couple of the women) of the store. The assistant manager, Simon was tall, dark and handsome and was rather obviously attracted to Kayleigh. He was a bit older, nearing his 50s but looked great for his age. Most of the women in the store were bending over backwards to be noticed by him but he only had eyes for Kayleigh. He had asked her out a few weeks after she had started and she politely declined which he respected, didn't stop him asking her again every few weeks. He remained respectful though and they had built quite a good friendship.

John had assumed that he would fit back into his way of life before he and Kayleigh had started car sharing, he was wrong. He was miserable, was he always that miserable back then? No, it was because he couldn't go back, once you had a woman like Kayleigh you would never forget her. He missed her so much, she had been the highlight of his day. She made him laugh, she made him smile, she made him happy. He tried his best to forget her but it was impossible, every time he sat in his car he was reminded of her, every time someone asked him about her at work, he was reminded and every single time he sat on his sofa, he was reminded of her.

Cath had requested a meeting with him one Friday afternoon, usually John wouldn't be bothered but John had suspicions that she would be speaking to him about his attitude recently. He was still polite and courteous for the most part but his patience ran thin a lot lately and he found himself becoming more and more like Dave Thompson. He shuddered at the thought.

“Thanks for coming John.”

“No worries, look Cath if this is about me having a go at Suzanne, I'm sorry. But to be fair my grandfather could have had that shelf stacked quicker and he's been dead for ten years.” Cath chuckled at this.

“No John, it's not about that but before we get into what I actually asked you here for, can I ask you a question?”

“Um, yeah, I guess.”

“What happened between you and Kayleigh?”

“Nowt happened, how? Who said that? We were mates, nothing more.”

“No, what I mean is, did you fall out? You two were thick as thieves then suddenly Kayleigh asks to get transferred and you've got a face on like you've lost a winning Euro millions ticket.”

“No offence Cath but I'd rather not talk about it.” She could see he was upset so didn't press him any further, although in a moment she was sure he may rather be discussing this than what she was about to unload on him.

“We've been friends and colleagues a long time John, I'm not stupid, I know something went on and that whatever it is or was is upsetting you both. If you ever want to talk, my door is always open. Literally.” She laughed pointing to the adjoining door which was almost always left open.

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, back to business. The reason I asked you here was due to an incident between Janine and Elsie. Caught them scraping again in the canteen, walked in as Elsie was trying to force feed a pork pie to Janine.” At the visual they both burst out into hysterics.

“Aye, big Diane were saying, can't keep her big gob shut.”

“Yes, well we've decided that it would be best to dissolve their car share agreement.” John caught on quickly.

“Please tell me that you're giving me Janine?!”

“I spoke with Janine today and she's actually decided that she needs to be more green and reduce her carbon footprint. She'll going to buy a bike on the cycle to work scheme and cycle in.” It was obvious where this was going.

“You've got to be bloody joking me?! You're having a laugh!”

“Make sense anyway John, you're not a million miles from Elsie's, certainly a lot closer than you were to Kayleigh's and you didn't mind driving out there.”

“When does this start?” John was defeated and didn't fancy defending why he had no issues driving out of his way to Bury.

“Monday?”

“This Monday?” 

“ 'friad so.”

“Frig me. Right, I'm off. Suddenly got a splitting headache. Bye Cath.”

“See you later John. Remember what I said, you can always talk to me about anything.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kayleigh sat in the staff canteen setting up the new staff WiFi that the Bury store had set up for it's staff. Kayleigh intended to take full advantage to save her using her own data to browse the internet on her breaks. She went into her app store to download the My Fitness Pal app that had been recommend to her by Sharon, one of the other promotions assistants. Sharon had recently lost a lot of weight and was giving tips to Kayleigh who was still trying to shift her 'muffin top'. Instead of her going off her food when she was upset, she found herself doing the opposite, she was comfort eating, trying to fill the void in her life. She found the app and hit the download button, while she was waiting she noticed that she had 16 apps that needed updating. Whoops, it had obviously been a while since she had bothered, she should really change her settings to provide automatic updates. She clicked to update them all then went into her notifications to change the settings on a few of those. She had downloaded an app called Wish a little over a month ago at the recommendation from Stacey off checkouts. It was OK but the amount of notifications she was getting recently was driving her mad, so she thought she would switch them off and amend her preferences on some of the others, one of which was an app she used to log her lady time. She must have accidentally switched the notifications off for that one so she switched them back on and automatically received one stating that she hadn't logged a period for a while and asked if she wanted to log one.

Kayleigh sat at the table, staring wide eyed at her phone. She couldn't remember the last time she had a period. She had been at her new store for almost 3 months and realised that she hadn't had one since she had been here. She checked her phone to see when she last logged one – two weeks before the works party. She was in trouble.

Simon walked in to see Kayleigh in obvious distress about something.

“Kayleigh love, you OK?” He said placing his hand on her shoulder. She immediately pushed her chair back and ran to the staff toilets with her hand covering her mouth. Simon was waiting outside when she came out.

“You OK? Has something happened?”

“Must be a stomach bug or something. Just came over me all of a sudden.”

“You do look awfully pale. You get yourself up the road, I'll sort out the cover for you. Do you need a lift?”

“No, no. I'll be all right. Thanks Simon, you're a good friend and a great manager.”

“You're welcome, just take care of yourself and send me a message when you get in.”

“Will do, thank again.”

With that she packed up her belongings and headed home, making sure to make a stop at the chemist for a pregnancy test. She would have been cheaper getting from her own store as she would get her staff discount but didn't want anyone seeing what she was buying. She tried her best not to think about how big her life was possibly about to change. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the bus took ages to arrive, it stopped at every stop, there was a queue in the chemist, the card machine took ages to approve her purchase and the walk home felt endless.

Luck was ever so slightly on her side, there was no one home when she got in, she headed straight to the bathroom with her three purchased pregnancy tests, she had to be sure. There were plenty of reasons for her being late – stress, early menopause...pregnancy.

Great, now she had stage fright. She gave herself a pep talk in attempt to calm herself down. She always wanted to be a mother but not like this, she always imagined she would be happily married to the man of her dreams and they would be together when she was taking this test. Oh god, what was she going to do? No point in worrying about that until she knew for sure, she pulled out the bag with the tests and thought of waterfalls.

Two minutes felt like a life time and when it was finally time to look she couldn't. She was too scared at what the result may be. It was funny that since she realised that she was late that all she wanted to know was if she was pregnant and now she's sitting there with the results in front of her, she was too scared. She took a big, deep breath and picked up the test.


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or happy, before she got too emotional she was going to take the other two tests and take it from there.

Mandy was the first Price to arrive home, entering the home she noticed Kayleigh's belongings dumped on the floor in the lobby.

“Kayleigh? Kayleigh? What you doing home? Where are you?” She wondered into the kitchen, no sign. Living room? No sign. So she headed upstairs to investigate further. She was just about to go into Kayleigh's bedroom when she heard crying coming from the bathroom.

“Kayleigh? What's wrong? Let me in.” She said frantically knocking at the door. Kayleigh didn't speak but she did unlock the door. Mandy entered wondering what had gotten her sister so upset when she spotted three used pregnancy tests sitting on the sink. A quick glance and she knew what the results meant – it was maybe a few years she last took one of these but she remembered how they worked.

“Oh, come here.” She sat next to her, pulling her into a hug. She stroked her hair and whispered that everything was going to be OK.

“How is it?! I'm going to be a single mum. What man is going to want me now?! No man wants to raise another mans child. I'm going to be on me own forever.”

“What about the father? Who is he?”

Silence.

"Kayleigh, who is it? Did someone hurt you? Whose is it?"

“John.”

“John? John Redmond? I thought you slept with him months ago and hadn't seen him since.”

“I haven't.”

“Then how is he the father?”

“What? You think I'm some dirty slag that sleeps around? I've not been with anyone since John. You know I cancelled my heart searchers subscription.”

“You know I don't think that. I just thought you had been getting pretty close to this Simon fella.”

“He's just a mate. I mean he's lovely, handsome but he's not...”

“John. He's not John is what you were going to say.” Kayleigh cried harder.

“What are you going to do? You no that no matter what, I'll support you.”

“I'm keeping my baby, no doubt about it. I just wish the circumstances were different.”

“I'm gonna kill him.”

“No Mand. He's not to find out.”

“Ye what? You have to tell him.”

“No, I don't. He said it we were a mistake. He doesn't want kids, a wife or even a girlfriend for that matter. What's the point?”

“Because he's the father. He has rights, he should be helping to pay for that child in there.”

“Please Mandy, I'm begging you. At least just keep this quiet for a bit, even from Steve. I'll wait until the baby is born then tell him. What is the point in telling him now anyway? He doesn't want to be with me, there's nothing I need from him until after this one comes.”

“I think you're making a mistake keeping this to yourself. What if he denies the child because you kept it from him for so long? You'll end up on Jeremy Kyle for a DNA test with Jezza telling John that he should have put something on the end of it. Speaking of which, did school teach you nothing about safe sex?”

“I know, I know. We were just caught up in the moment, never crossed my mind or his. Neither of us was expecting anything to happen. I always hoped it would, now I wish it hadn't. No, I don't mean that. I just wish that we could go back to how it was. Even thought he ended up being a total N-O-B head, I really miss him sometimes.”

“Come here you. You'll be OK. Just promise me that you'll think about telling him sooner rather than later.”

“I will think about it, I just need to come to terms with this meself. I always wanted to be a mum. I see you with Alfie and Chloe and I want that too. Just wish I had a man to share this with.”

“Hey, you'll always have me and besides, we're Kitson's. We don't need men.”

“Thanks. I love you.”

“Love you too sis.”

 

John was driving to work with his new car share buddy and wondering how the journey could feel so much longer even though the drive was forty-five minute less each way than it was with his previous buddy. He was quickly reminded why.

“Mr Redmond, you still ain't told us what happened between you and Kayleigh.”

“Elsie, for the last time, nought happened. Her grandfather got sick and it were easier for her to work at the Bury store so she could help with his care. End of, now stop bleeding asking me every morning, noon and night.”

“Oh come on, we all know that's a right load of old bollocks, so we do. Kayleighs grandfathers been dead for years, we all know that's the card she plays when she wants a skive so come on and tell me what the real story is.”

“Do you want to walk? I'll easily stop this car and let you out right now!”

“Oh stop getting your knickers in a twist. Don't know why Kayleigh loved car sharing with you, you've been a right misery guts the whole time, can't even listen to music.” John said nothing but his dirty look said it all and Elsie kept her mouth shut after that. They had been car sharing for over a month now and somehow Elsie always managed to fit Kayleigh into conversation. Each time she did it just tore open the wound in his heart. Elsie, being the queen of all things gossip, had heard that Simon had taken a shine to Kayleigh. Simon was Ted 2 plus twenty years, he hated him already. “Oh aye.” She continued. “Thick as thieves those two, they'll be the next Rick and Donna.”

Elsie perhaps spread the truth on what she heard with that one but she was hoping to get a reaction out of John in order to buy a clue about what happened. If there's gossip to be had, you can count on Elsie to get to the bottom of it. Oddly, she wasn't yet aware of the juiciest of gossip.

Seven months on from 'the mistake' life had changed a bit for both John and Kayleigh. Somehow Kayleigh's pregnancy hadn't spread to her old store which she was thankful for. She decided that she wasn't going to tell John about the baby until after the birth. She had moved out of Mandy's with the help of the council who had homed her unknowingly just a ten minute drive away from Johns. She was initially worried about the commute to work but this was quickly resolved when Mandy and Steve decided to get a new car. The Citroen wasn't worth much so they gave it to Kayleigh so she could get to and from work and it would also be handy for getting around once the baby came.

John had thrown himself into his work and was getting invited to more and more managers meetings, rumour had it that he was going to be offered the next managers job going so he kept his head down and kept his mind occupied with work. He had been invited to monthly managers meeting which this time was going to be held in the Bury store. John had almost declined, the worry of bumping into Kayleigh worried him. He spent months trying to forget her, which was proving impossible and he didn't know how he would react if he saw her. He had a long think and realised that if he entered the store through the back entrance the likelihood of seeing her was slim and if he did, he would be courteous and move along as quickly as he could. He had worked too hard to throw away his chance of moving up the ladder. If he was honest, he wanted to see her. He missed her, he knew he had ballsed up and wished he could take it back. He'd court her, treat her like the lady she was.

The meeting started off not so well for John, he had found himself placed next to Simon the assistant manager, or Simon the dick head as he called him. He was so nice that he actually hated him more for it. The usual topics were covered and John found himself getting bored. Simon's phone was on the table between them, the screen lit up and Johns eyes were drawn to it. He wished he hadn't looked, Simon had received a WhatsApp from Kayleigh. It was an image and the caption she had put was the emoji with the heart eyes. He sat there angry through the next twenty minutes and didn't remotely look in the direction of Simon or his phone, instead he looked out the small glass windows that looked out into the corridor, the same corridor that led to the staff lockers. 

It was only a few minutes later that he saw her. He could only see her head and shoulders but he knew her anywhere. Her hair was shorter and not clipped half up in her signature look but it was definitely Kayleigh Kitson, his heart fluttered at the sight of her. He decided it was time to be a man and try and make amends. Excusing himself to use the mens, he followed the path that Kayleigh had travelled and found her in the lockers. Her back was to him so he took a moment just to take her in and build up the courage, she looked so little. He looked down and noted that she wasn't wearing his signature heels. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, she jumped and turned around to see the cause of the noise. They both jumped at the same at the shock of seeing one another face to face, John was speechless to see her 'condition'. They said each others names at the same time.

“You first.” John insisted.

“What are you doing here?”

“Managers meeting. I saw you passing and just wanted to say hello.”

“Say hello? We haven't spoke in months John, we're not friends any more. What do you really want?” That hurt him.

“Kayleigh, I'm really sorry about what happened.”

“Forget it, can't go back now.”

“Maybe it was for the best, eh. I mean look you, always wanted to be a mum. You and the father must be over the moon.”

“Yeah, look I've got to go. Got a scan at the hospital.”

“Right, yeah.” John looked down, he could tell she was desperate to get away from him.

“Bye John.”

“Bye Kayleigh, good luck with everything.” This was what heartbreak really felt like. She had moved on and it was far too late, he just wanted to go home, shut the door and never come out again. He didn't want to go back to the boring meeting to talk about figures, pushing the envelope and all that balls.

“Kayleigh,” He shouted her just before she was out the door.

“What?”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” She gave him a half smile and was gone and at that point he felt like it was the last time he would ever see her.

Unfortunately, he did have to return to his meeting which was full of all the manager speak that Kayleigh despised. He also had to sit next to Simon who he was convinced must be the father of Kayleighs baby. The meeting was almost over when it was announced that the manager of the Bury store was leaving, the position would be likely offered to John, Simon or Luke from one of the other local stores. They were told that they would find out who was successful in the next few weeks or so. Once the meeting was adjourned, Simon made a point of making conversation with John. He could feel some hostility there and wanted to get to the bottom of it, he suspected that Kayleigh may factor there somewhere as the rumours were rife when Kayleigh first transferred. Simon having such a great friendship with Kayleigh tried to coax some information out of her but it became pretty apparent that John Redmond was not to be a topic of conversation when she was around.

“So John, I believe Kayleigh used to work at your store.”

“Oh aye, quite a few month back that were.”

“Was she a handful there too?”

“What do you think? Still, she was great to have around but you'll know that, won't you.”

“How do ya mean?”

“Well, you know with you two and the baby...” John was pretty sure Simon was the father but was also a little worried about getting the wrong end of the stick. Simon caught on quickly.

“Me and Kayleigh? A baby? I wish. No, not through lack of trying. I must ask her out at least twice a week. She's a diamond that girl, we're just good friends. I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd have me.”

“Even with her being pregnant and all?”

“Of course. Women like Kayleigh don't come around too often, I'd happily raise that baby as if it were my own.”

“But your phone, I saw she text ya.”

“So? We text all the time, Craig introduced her to memes and she's forever sending them too me. Well those and cute baby photos.”

“Ah, right. So who is the father?”

“Christ knows, she won't talk about it but if I ever find out, I'd throttle him. He obviously hurt her pretty badly. Doesn't matter, she'll be a great mum and she's got lots of people here at the store who are happy to play auntie and uncle to the little one. Not long now, she's starting her leave in a months time and it's due the month after that. She was scared at first but now she's excited. That's the thing with Kayleigh, she always bounces back. I tell ya, your stores loss was definitely our gain.” My loss and all, John thought.

“Right, well best be off. Nice meeting you.”

“Likewise.” The shook hands and parted ways. A light bulb went off in Simons mind and he was pretty sure he had just pieced together the mystery surrounding the father of Kayleighs child. He filed this information away for another time and would attempt to speak to Kayleigh about it. If John was the father the he was clearly oblivious. The question was why Kayleigh didn't want him to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a massive thank you to every single person who has taken the time to read, review and leave kudos. It means so much. Thank you x

John decided to skip work for the rest of the day. He was ever so slightly amused that he had fallen back into old habits from when he and Kayleigh were still car sharing. He'd only spent a few moments back in her company and she was still able to be a bad influence. 

He sat on his new sofa, the old one had to go as it held too many memories, and tried to process what had happened that day. He should have been thinking about the prospect of him potentially finally getting promoted and becoming a manager but he couldn't, it was suddenly irrelevant. All he could think about was that Kayleigh was pregnant, she had been with someone else and it must have happened pretty close to when they were together. That would have been so unlike Kayleigh, she wasn't the promiscuous type. He did the math in his head and began to hyperventilate. Based on what Simon had said, Kayleigh was seven months pregnant, the works party had been seven months ago. The had forgot to use a condom, that thought hadn't even occurred to him at the time. They were so caught up in the moment, it was unexpected. He thought Kayleigh would only ever see him as a friend and he had convinced himself that he wasn't looking for love so wasn't bothered anyway. Deep down he knew that he certainly wanted more but was too scared and still hung up on his relationship issues. 

This was huge, could he be the father? He kept doing the math over and over and each time he came to the same conclusion but if he was the father, why hasn't Kayleigh said anything? He needed answers and he needed them now. His head and chest were pounding, he could hear them beating loudly in his ears. He picked up his car keys, got in the car and headed straight back to work.

“Cath. Look I need your help. I can't tell you why exactly but I need you to trust me that this is very important.” 

“What is it John?” Cath looked curiously up at him from her computer scene.

“I need you to tell me where Kayleigh lives. I heard from Elsie that she's moved out of her sisters. I really need to talk with her about something, it's important.”

“I'm sorry John, but due to all the data protection laws, GDPR and all that rubbish, I can't share that information with you.”

“Please Cath, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.” He was now pleading with her.

“Sorry John, look I'm going to go make a cuppa – do you want one?”

“No.” John replied as Cath got out of her chair. He felt defeated.

“Oh look at that, I've left my computer unlocked. Must remember to be more careful in the future.” She winked and left the room.

“Thanks Cath, I owe you one. Can you please keep this between us?”

“Keep what?” She said tapping the side of her nose.

John quickly got the information he needed and headed straight for Kayleighs. It was a tiny flat in an unsavoury part of town that wasn't that far from his own home. He buzzed the buzzer but there was no answer. He remembered from their very brief conversation that she said she had a scan so went back to sit in the car and wait for her. He was in a space that she would hopefully not spot him from when she arrived back. Soon enough a blue Citroen he recognised came whizzing around the corner and parked up in the last space at the top of the road, he waited for her to use her fob to gain access to the building and followed her quietly in. 

She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head to see who it was, if she was honest she was frightened of many of the people in this building. It was 'affordable housing' so the council placed quite a lot of junkies in the block of flats. The only person she trusted was a reformed addict called Tom who was across the landing from her. She spied John and got angry that he had tracked her down, why couldn't he leave her alone, he'd managed that for the last seven months, shouldn't be so hard now.

“John, what are you doing here?” Her nostrils flared with how angry she was at that moment. If and when they spoke again, she wanted it to be on her terms.

“You know why I'm here.” John was doing his graceful swan impression, pretending to be strong and demanding of answers but his legs were going like the clappers under the water.

“Oh, looking for another meaningless one night stand, are we? Go away John. I'm maybe about to be a single mother but I'm no slapper. Go home!” They stood fighting at her front door.

“I know you're not a slapper, what are you talking about?”

Just then the door across the landing opened and a scruffy looking man appeared.

“You OK Kayleigh love? This guy bothering you?” He said squaring up to John.

“No, I'm fine, it's fine.”

“If he's bothering you I can sort him out.” Tom said cracking his knuckles.

“No, honestly. Everything is OK. Thanks though.”

“Right then. If you change your mind, you just let me know and I'll sort him out.” Tom never took his eyes off of John.

“Thanks Tom, honestly. I'm OK.”

“Right. Later.” Tom went back into his flat but not before giving John the stink eye.

“You've got five minutes then you leave, understood?” Kayleigh said, turning her attention back to John.

“Understood.”

They entered Kayleighs flat and it was like entering a different world, the outside of the building was dull and dingy but the inside was beautiful, she had done a wonderful job of decorating. His only negative opinion of the inside was the size, it was tiny. Each room was off the only corridor she had, they passed the bathroom and her bedroom before reaching the living room. John's nosiness got the better of him and he had a good glance into her room as he followed along behind her. He may have also had a sneaky glance at her bottom which was looking very shapely thanks to the pregnancy. He mentally scalded himself, she was a person, not a sex object but he was a man and Kayleigh was still a very attractive woman. Her room looked cosy, he noted that with the crib that she already had set up, there was probably less space in there than she had when she was sleeping in a box room in her Mandy's.

“How long have you been here?”

“Not long, wasn't exactly ideal to bring up a baby in a box room.”

“This ain't much bigger.” John cringed at his thoughtless comment, Kayleigh didn't looked too pleased. Her guard was back up.

“John, for the last time. What do you want? It's been a long day and all I want to do is eat and put my feet up to take the pressure off these swollen ankles.”

“You know why I'm here, I'm not stupid and neither are you.”

“Oh it's nice that you've finally noticed.” Kayleigh seemed to be getting more worked up by the second.

“What? I've never thought you were stupid, not once.”

“Not even now? I'm about to be a single mum, living in a shoe box in a building full of drug users and alcoholics, hardly smart is it?”

“That doesn't make you stupid Kayleigh and that's not what I'm here to discuss. You're seven months pregnant.”

“Yes, I am aware since I've been the one carrying little Beyonce around.”

“It's a girl?” John was feeling emotional.

“Don't know but I didn't like the idea of calling the baby 'it' or 'the bump' and with all the moving that the baby is doing I feel like I've got a little dancing Beyonce in my belly. I said it once and it just stuck. I want it to be a surprise. Everything so far has been.”

“Tell me the truth, is... is this my baby? It all adds up, we...slept together seven months ago then as soon as you realise you are pregnant you get a transfer to another store, hoping I won't find out. Why? I'm right, aren't I?!”

Kayleigh was silent, contemplating lying and making up that she had slept with another man, she wasn't prepared for this scenario to happen so quickly, she knew she would have to eventually tell him as she knew it wouldn't be fair to John or the baby, just a little more time would have been welcomed. She knew she had to answer him but no words would come out.

“Dammit Kayleigh, give me an answer. I deserve an answer!” John's face had gone red, his fists were clenched. She knew he would never hurt her. After their night together she doubted if she really knew him at all but of this she was sure, he'd never lift a finger to a woman. His anger still made her very uneasy.

“You're right, you're the father. Are you happy now? You've got your answer now get out of my house!” Kayleigh shouted back at him, her arm was up pointing towards the front door.

“You can't just drop this bombshell on me and tell me to leave. I deserve an explanation.”

“I didn't do anything, you came to me John, not the other way around.”

“Were you even going to tell me or was I going to get a knock at the door eighteen years down the line from my child asking me why I'm been a deadbeat dad?! How could you do this to me?! How could you lie?”

“I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you.”

“Don't be smart. You deceived me.”

“I...” Kayleigh suddenly bent over in pain.

“Oh shite, are you OK? I'm so sorry, here sit down. Do you need me to call an ambulance?” He helped her down to the sofa, he could tell with her small stature and her massive bump that she was likely to be having issues getting up and down.

“No. I'm OK. Beyonce here is making her presence be known. Don't think she's ever been this active. I don't think she likes the shouting.”

“Sorry, I'll go.” He still wanted answers but he didn't want to put Kayleigh or the baby under any unnecessary stress.

“No, wait. Sit here.” He sat down next to her and she took his hand at the same time she lifted her top ever so slightly to reveal her very large baby bump. John's eyes widened at the sight. It still didn't feel real. She placed his hand on her bump and he jerked at the feeling of the baby dancing inside of Kayleighs swollen belly. Her hand remained over the top of his as he stared in awe with what had just happened. Kayleigh began to giggle and John joined in, seems the baby knew exactly what to do to calm things down. After ten minutes the baby had gone back to sleep and the atmosphere started to become awkward again. John reluctantly removed his hand from hers.

“Look, I'm sorry I came here unannounced and upset you. I'm just struggling to process everything. I'll go.”

“It's OK, we've both had a lot to process. I've just had a bit longer to do it. I'll show you out if you help me up from this couch.” He chuckled and supported her getting up.

“Bye then.” John said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he walked out the front door.

“Bye John.” She was just about to close the door as he descended the stairs.

“John, wait!” John was only two steps from the bottom, he turned and looked up to her flat door.

“You rang.” He said with a smile on his face.

“Are you working tomorrow?”

“No, got the next couple of days off.”

“I'm off too, if you wanted you could come over tomorrow and we could talk, really talk. No fighting.”

“I'd like that, I'd really like that. Thank you.”

“Night John.”

“Night Kayleigh.” He left with a smile and for the first time in months it was genuine.

John checked his phone when he got home and noticed he had a text from Kayleigh. She may have blocked him all those months ago but she couldn't bring herself to delete him or any of his pictures from her phone.

'John, just realised we never agreed a time for tomorrow. I'm usually ready for 8am as I don't get much sleep with the constant trips to the lav. Come over whenever you like. Night. x'

John laughed at her message, she always like to provide a little bit more information than what was required. He really hoped that they could get their friendship back and not only for the sake of the baby. He replied with a simple 'See you at 9am, thank you. Nan-night. Xx'. He really hoped they could work things out, not only for the baby but for them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day John made a stop into town before driving to Kayleigh's. He had set his alarm so he could get up and take his time getting ready, he tried not to over analyse why he was putting such an effort into his appearance. He was acting like he was going on a date, which he definitely wasn't. He was just walking back to his car from the shops when he spotted a florist, he headed straight for it before he yet again over analysed what he was doing.

Kayleigh's buzzer went just as she was applying her NYX pale pink matte liquid lipstick, she had followed a tutorial on YouTube for a 'no make up, make up tutorial', she wanted to look good without making it obvious that she was making an effort. Her skin had an amazing glow to it recently which was probably down to the pregnancy. Mandy had commented on it to which Kayleigh replied (during one of her many mood swings) that she was sure that Mandy had that same 'glow' when she was also puking every minute of the day.

Kayleigh took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer button which would gain his access to the building, she slowly waddled towards the front door and by the time she got there John was waiting to get in. She opened the door to see John standing with a large bouquet of flowers and a large gift bag. The flowers were not the cheap garage ones that her other boyfriends would get her every time they were in the doghouse, no, these were from a proper florist. They looked expensive and smelt amazing. Wait, John wasn't her boyfriend and at this moment she wasn't even sure they were friends.

“These are gorgeous. What are these for?”

“An apology, I know they don't quite make up for it but I'm sorry about everything. I just want us to be able to move on and make sure the baby isn't caught in the middle. Plus you deserve something nice for doing all the hard work, carrying that babby over the past seven months. I also got you this. I was going to get you some chocolates but I've heard that woman go off things when they are pregnant and wasn't sure what you would like.”

“The flowers are more than enough. Thank you, they really are lovely.”

“Oh, I got you this too.” He handed her a gift wrapped box. She unwrapped it to reveal a bottle of Jade Goodys finest.

“You remembered. You really didn't need to get me anything”

“Course I did, you used about half a bottle of that trying to cover the smell of your piss from me car.” They both laughed at the memory.

“How about you sit down and I'll make us a cuppa and get these in some water.” Their exchange had been pleasant but still a little awkward and he needed a diversion.

“Are you sure? You don't know where anything is.”

“Your kitchen is smaller than my laundry closet, I'm sure I'm find my way around. You get your feet up.”

“Thanks, I won't say no to that.” She smiled warmly at him and his thoughtfulness. This was the John she remembered.

John went into the kitchen and managed to find his way around pretty easily, she had put her cups and her tea and sugar in the places he would have chosen had his kitchen had the same layout. He came back into the living room to find Kayleigh having a cry. He quickly placed the cups on the coasters on the table and sat next to her to see what was wrong. In her hands was the red plush cuddly toy car he got as a present for the baby.

“Is this for the baby?”

“Uh, yeah. I saw it when I were out this morning getting some bits and thought it might be a nice first toy. I know most babies get teddy bears but I thought the car might be nice since it was a car like this that we got to know each other in.”

“It's so lovely John, very sentimental. Sorry, I must look a mess. It's these hormones, one minute I'm crying the next I'm laughing.”

“I heard that pregnancy hormones will do that to you. How about I put that in the little ones crib and you get your cuppa before you dehydrate.” She gave a teary smile and picked her cup up, she may or may not have had a cheeky peak as his bottom at he left the room. Still fine. Her hormones were in overdrive.

If John was honest he just wanted another minute to collect himself, he was feeling pretty emotional himself. Within the last twenty-four hours he had learnt that he was about to be a father, he was on speaking terms with Kayleigh again and seeing Kayleigh crying always pulled on his heartstrings. He looked around her room trying to be as respectful as possible but he was intrigued, he was about to have a baby with a woman who he had never set foot into her bedroom before. It was very stylish, very Kayleigh. The walls were a greyish-blue and the carpets and curtains were a stone colour. She had a tapasty hanging on one of the walls that had twinkly lights behind it and her dressing table was made of mirrored glass. He placed the plush car into the crib and stared at the empty mattress. In two months there would be a baby there, his baby. His and Kayleighs baby, madness. He turned to leave and his eye caught a photo frame on her bedside cabinet, he stepped closer and tried to pick it up making as little noise as possible. It was the picture of them on that night, the selfie they took outside Mandys, Kayleigh had insisted that he sent it to her as soon as they had gotten into the car. He swallowed a lump in his throat, not only because of what this potentially meant but also because tucked into the frame was a scan of his baby. He'd already missed so much, he composed himself and made his way back to the living room. Kayleigh was sipping from her cup which couldn't disguise her smile as she watched him walk back into the room.

“So...”

“So...” Neither of them knew where to start.

“Never tried decaf before. Not bad, not too different.”

“Yeah, I had no idea about what food and drink you should avoid. Luckily Mandy and most of my mates have had babies so could fill me in.”

“That's good, I remember Ben and Sophies mum having the same issues when she were pregnant. Paul wasn't too helpful.”

Silence again. They couldn't make small talk forever, they had important issues that needed discussing but both were reluctant to bring it up first for fear that their recent truce would soon be redundant again.

“Listen...John. I appreciate you being here and bringing gifts for me and the baby but you don't have to do that. I've been managing fine and once the baby is born we can come to some arrangement about visitation if you want to be part of his or her life. If not, then that's OK too, I'm not going to hold you to anything or demand child support. I was more than prepared to do this alone and I'm still prepared to do that.”

“Look before we get into this, can we promise that we're not going to shout or fight. I'm not going to storm out of here and you're not going to demand I leave. There's a baby involved here, we've got important things to discuss. We used to be friends, good friends. I'd like if we still could be. So agreed?”

“OK, agreed.”

“So, I just want to make it clear that I very much want to be a part of my childs life in every sense. I want to contribute financially as well as child care. This is my first and probably only child. There is no question that I want to be there as much as possible. For me part of that experience is the now, I've probably missed all the scans now but I still want to help you. I mean you have a really hard job carrying the baby and giving birth and I want to make that as easy for you as possible.”

“I don't know what to say John. The thing is I appreciate that and understand where you are coming from but if I'm honest I'm still finding it hard to be around you.” Another mood swing was on the horizon.

“Why?” John was hurt, he tried not to let this show.

“Why? Why?! How about seven months ago you sleep with me then about four hours later you don't even want to know me. You barely even looked at me, all I got was a breakfast bap and a cup of tea. Might as well 'ave left a twenty in my purse. You made me feel like a cheap tart, I felt used. I thought you liked me but as soon as you got your leg over you turned out to be like any other man. Was I not good enough? Was Charlotte better? Anna? Or would you have rather it was Rachel and not me? I thought we had something and even the romance was one sided I thought as friends you could have at least been a man and told me. Instead you tell me it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Do you?!”

“No, I...” John wasn't going to get a word in any time soon. She was on a roll and getting really worked up.

“...and for your information I didn't request the transfer because I found out I was pregnant and trying to hide it. I requested it because I was depressed, I felt so silly and couldn't face dealing with you every day. I didn't realise that I was pregnant until quite late on, I was so distraught about what happened that I didn't realise I was late. I'm sorry you missed all the scans, I was never going to hide your child from you, I just didn't see the point of involving you before the arrival. I'm still coming to terms with what happened as well as the pregnancy. It hasn't been a bed of roses for me either John. I'm fat, I'm tired and one minute I'm laughing and the next I'm crying. I always thought that I'd meet the man of my dreams and when I got pregnant it would be an experience that we'd share together. Instead I'm not the woman of his dreams and I'm doing this on me own, living in a shit hole full of addicts. You're right John, I was living my life in a fairy tale and the truth is that it isn't. My life is one big sodden mess and I'm probably going to be the worst mother in the world.” Kayleighs voice cracked and she began to cry.

Seeing her upset went straight to his heart, even more so as he was the cause and to make matters worse it appeared to be a misunderstanding. He removed his cotton handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. 

“Kayleigh, remember we promised to listen to each other. You know I struggle with emotions and feelings. It's not that I'm not feeling it, I just find these things hard to talk about. Just please, let me finish.” She was still to busy crying to answer but she nodded with her faced buried behind the tissue.

“You've got this all so wrong. I wish I could go back and take back what I said or at least how I said it. That night was a mistake (Kayleigh cries harder), the truth is that you deserved better. I shouldn't have...been intimate with you when you had been drinking. You're a lady, a special one at that. I should have taken you out properly like. Christ, we didn't even make it to the bedroom. I'm sorry that I were short with you the next day, I were distraught, I felt guilty and I struggled to deal with it. I should have been more clear, more honest. You were so special to me, still are. I don't regret what we did, I just regret how it all happened. I always pictured us courting and when it happened it would have been romantic, something memorable for the right reasons. All this rubbish about not being a great mother? I can't think of anyone else that I would rather have as the mother of my child. My child is so lucky to have you as a mother. I wish I could go back in time and take it all back. Don't ever think that you are not good enough.” 

“You mean it?” She blotted her eyes with his hankie. He could tell she had more to say so gave her a minute to collect her thoughts and to be honest we was feeling exposed for having shared so much. He'd held that in for a long time, a lot had happened and the hurt had scarred his heart. He watched her nervously fold and unfold the cotton square. Her fingers traced the monogrammed letters – J.M.R.

“Michael.”

“Hmm?”

“Michael. That's what the 'M' stands for.”

“How did you know I was going to ask that?” She was amused, he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

“Call it a hunch, that and you've always been a right nosey bitch.” Kayleigh faked being offended and they shared a laugh. It brought back familiar feelings.

“John. Did you mean it?”

“About you being a nosey bitch? I stand by that remark.” He smirked at her raised eyebrow.

“No, about that you wanted to... court me back then?”

“I wouldn't lie to you. You must have known, I drove forty-five minutes out me way every day just to car share with you.”

“I had no idea, I mean I hoped but after I gave you that CD and you didn't say anything, I just thought you weren't interested. Ugh, how did we get here?”

“I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't 'ave went around the houses, I should have been upfront. Would have saved us both a lot of heartache.”

“It's my fault too. Thanks for telling me that. What's done is done. We just need to get over it so we can stay civil for the baby. Would be nice if one day we could be friends again.”

Friends. He didn't know why that word hurt him so much. What did he expect? That they would have one heart to heart and they would pick up before it all fell apart that morning? It was the way she said it, like she would never consider being in a relationship. It's funny how seven months ago he was doing his best to buy time as he couldn't handle his feelings and now he had just found out that he going to be a father and was wanting nothing more than to spend his life with her and their baby. Life felt cruel. He wasn't going to push anything, after all they hadn't spoken in almost seven months, circumstances had changed and to a degree they had changed. He didn't want to do anything to push her away again or cause upset. She liked him once and he hoped that if he proves to her that he wants to be there that she might invite him into her heart once more. He decided he was going to work hard to build on their friendship and hopefully things would go from there.

They spoke for hours, just catching up. There was a brief silence and he used it to check in with himself. He still couldn't believe that he was having to hold back telling her he wanted a future with her, a future together, not just sharing custody of their child. He'd lost her once and struggled to move on with his life, he couldn't cope if he lost her again. 

 

“Do you need ought?”

“No, might need a fresh cuppa though.” She tipped her cup upside down, indicating that she was out of tea.

“You want to go out for something? We can go into town and get you some shopping in.”

“That would be lovely. I need some food and could use another pair of maternity trousers, these are about to bust if I get any fatter.”

“Stop. You're not fat, your beautiful.” Johns cheeks reddened when he realised what he let slip. Kayleigh looked equally embarrassed but flattered.

“Gimme a minute to put me shoes on and grab my purse.”

A few minutes later he could hear a groan of frustration coming from Kayleighs room, he got up to investigate. Thankfully she had left the door open so he didn't have to worry about deciding to knock and enter. Kayleigh sat on the bed and was struggling to bend over to slip her trainers on.

“Need some help?”

“Could ya?”

“Mandy got me these slip on trainers so it would be easier for me to put them on. Fat lot of good they are doing for me today.” John bent down to help slip her foot into her shoe. His mind went back to the last time he spoke with Mandy, she had threatened to turn his testicles into earrings. Against his better judgement, he asked after her.

“So uh, how is your Mandy and the kids? Steve still tinkering with his bikes?”

“Oh you know Mandy, nothing changes there. The kids are doing well at school and Chloe already knows she wants to be a vet when she grows up. I think Steve will be tinkering with those bikes until he's six foot under. I'm starting to think he's either really bad at fixing them or he does it to get peace from Mandy. I love her but she can be so stubborn sometimes.”

“Aye, must be a Kitson trait that.”

“Oy! Cheeky! You taking me out or what?”

John helped Kayleigh into his car after a slight protest. They shared a quick look once John was seated next to her. His heart fluttered, little did he know that hers was doing the same too. They were only half way down the street when he announced he was surprised that she hadn't switched the radio on yet.

“I didn't feel it was my place, it's not my car.”

“Didn't stop you before. This is your domain, that's your seat and as the occupant that makes you the DJ. So get cracking DJ Dippy!”

“DJ Dippy. Still as cheeky as ever.” She leaned forward the best she could and switched the radio. They both froze as Pure and Simple came booming from the speakers. John was in a dilemma, if he left it on they would be sitting uncomfortably but if changed it he would be bringing attention to it which again would make them uncomfortable. He decided to let it play, neither of them said anything but he did think he could hear Kayleigh quietly singing along.

They decided to start off looking for some new trousers for Kayleigh. Shopping for trousers was a difficult job for Kayleigh as it was due to her height, getting maternity trousers that fit was proving to be an impossible task. The entered the department store and had a walk around. On the way to the maternity clothes section they passed a display of black dresses.

“Oh look at that John. Isn't that gorgeous.” It was a beautiful black gown, John closed his eyes for a brief moment and was picturing her wear it.

“Aye, not the trousers we came in for though, are they.”

“Yes, right. Sorry, it'll be twenty years before I ever get into anything like that again.”

“Behave. Look at you, the only place you've gained any weight is where the baby is. That and...” He trailed off sheepish about what he was thinking.

“Where? Where John?” John shyly pointed down at his own chest.

“John!” He tone was almost scolding but the grin on her face said otherwise. They continued their search for trousers.

Forty five minutes later they had found a pair that fit really well, well except for the four extra inches of material at the bottom.

“Get them.”

“What, they're far too long John. Can't be wearing heels in this condition, can I?”

“I know someone that can take them up for you. Just get em.”

They arrived at the checkout and the cashier has folded and packed her trousers into canvas bag that Kayleigh had taken with her.

“That'll be £29 please.” Kayleigh went to retrieve her credit card from her purse. Before she got a chance, John had taken advantage of the contactless payment machine and purchased her trousers for her.

“John. What did you do that for?”

“Take advantage while you can love, my husband didn't buy me anything when I were pregnant.” The cashiers misinterpretation of their relationship put an end to their conversation. Both were secretly pleased with her assumption but said nothing, well until they left the shop. They were walking towards a local cafe when Kayleigh began with her line of questioning. Her feet and ankles were swollen and hurting, luckily she would get to work on checkouts for her last month in the shop which meant she could sit down, she couldn't stay on her feet for long.

“John, why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You know what. Why did you buy those for me?”

“I just wanted to get you something nice.” 

“You already did this morning. I'm not your wife John, you don't owe me anything because I'm pregnant with your child. I'm not a kept woman, this was one of the reasons I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I don't need to be kept or bought. I'm managing fine on my own. If you want to help with the baby, that's fine but I won't hold you to anything.”

“I know you don't need me. Look at it this way, you need new trousers because of the baby. The baby isn't going to be happy being squashed into tight trousers so this is really a gift for the baby.”

“Hmm. Well at least let me pay for the alternations on the trousers.”

“No need.”

“John, what did I just say?”

“My mum is great with a sewing machine. She won't be charging the mother of her grandchild for alternations.”

“Have you told her already?”

“No, I'm think I'm going over tomorrow and will tell her then. She'll be over the moon.”

“Hows that going to work? Hi mum, I knocked up an ex colleague seven months ago and by the way, could you please take up her trouser legs a few inches?”

“Well, not quite the way you put it but yes.”

“What is she going to think of me?”

“How do you mean?

“Well, you're going to rock up and announce that you're expecting a baby with a woman you haven't sen in seven months, a woman that she's never met and probably never heard of. She's going to think I'm some cheap slapper, she'll probably think I'm trying to trap you and I'm making it up that you're the father.” John picked up that she was having another mood swing.

“You've got it wrong, she has heard of you and she would never think that of you. I would never let her think that of you. Stop winding yourself up, it's not good for you or the baby.”

They had finally arrived at the cafe and were lucky enough to get the last free table. John helped her into her seat.

“I'm fine, you don't have to fuss.”

“I'm not fussing, I'm just trying to make things a bit easier for you. I feel bad that you've been doing all this by yourself, please just let me help.”

“It's not your fault. Stop feeling guilty, lets just move on, yeah?”

“OK, but only if you let me help.”

“Well, you can help me by ordering me a full English, a strawberry milkshake, a piece of chocolate cake and a plate of chips.” John stood, mouth agape.

“Is that all? You want me to see if they could do a side of onion rings and a muffin.”

“Oh yes, that would be lovely John. I'm starving.” John was gob smacked that she said that with a straight face. At his look she followed up with a “What? I'm eating for two!”

“Yeah two, not two hundred. Just you and the baby who will be about the size of a butternut squash.”

“How do you know?”

“I downloaded an app.”

“Aww, that's really sweet John.” John faced got warm and he moved towards the counter to place their order. 

Walking back he could see Kayleigh motioning for him to hurry up.

“Here, here! Gimme your hand.” He pulled his seat closer to her and she lifted up her top slightly so his hand could connect with her skin. 

“Wow. I can't believe there's a baby in there. My baby.” He was in awe and still in shock that she was allowing him to feel this.

“Our baby.” She corrected him.

“Our baby.” He agreed. He loved hearing her say that.

“Must be excited about the food.”

“Aye, little Beyonces got a five courser coming.” His hand remained on her tummy well after the baby had stopped moving – after all he didn't want to miss anything just in case she (or he) decided to do another little dance. He reluctantly moved it when the food arrived.

They were both relieved at how quickly they slipped into easy conversation, almost like no time had passed at all. John watched in awe as Kayleigh finished off every bite of food and every drop of milkshake. She could really put it away, goodness knows where as the only place she had gained weight was around the midriff.

“Ready?”

“Just gotta pay and I’m ready to go.”

“It's already paid for, I asked to pay when I placed our order.”

“We spoke about this.”

“It's a cheap meal at a cafe, you can get the next one. Promise. How about Miller and Carter for our next outing?” She laughed at his cheek.

They were meant to go food shopping for Kayleigh but she was too tired to do any more walking so they headed back to her flat. To be fair if he had put that much food away he's be wanting home for a nap too. She invited him in for some more tea, he wasn't really thirsty but was desperate to spend as much time with her as possible. After a few hours, he could tell Kayleigh was fighting sleep. It wasn't fair to keep her up so he told her that he best head off.

“Is it all right if I come see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I'd like that.”

“OK then. I'll see meself out. I'll put on the latch, just make sure you double lock the door before you go to bed.” Her building and area made him really uncomfortable and concerned.

“I will.”

“OK. Night.”

“Night John. I had fun today.”

“Yeah, me too.”

John left her tiny flat and headed back for the car, on his way out he passed an unsavoury character lurking about outside. He really hated her living here, he was worried about the safety of her and the baby. He felt the guilt rising in him, if only he could go back to that night and change things. No, if he could go back to that morning and change how he dealt with everything. He'd never regret their child and was surprisingly calm and excited to be becoming a father. They had only been back on speaking terms for two days but it was almost like they had never been apart, they slipped into a familiar back and forth whilst remaining slightly tentative about how far they could go with each other. Some wounds take longer to heal. He wanted to be with her and not just because of the baby, he wanted her to come live with him, even if it was in his spare room. The thought of her and his child living in that building scared him and he didn't want to miss a minute of the child's life. He wanted to be there for the nappy changes, the first word the first steps. He'd give it a bit of time and continue to build back their trust and when the time was right he'd ask her to move in.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra was in the middle of a fine sleep when she could hear her mobile phone ringing from her bedside unit, picking up the phone she noticed it was John and had a sudden feeling of panic rise within her, it wasn't like him to be calling so early.

“John?”

“Morning mam.”

“Morning. Is everything all right?” Sandra said half asleep, half panicked. 

“Yeah, sorry for calling so early. I was just wondering if it was OK if I pop round in the next twenty minutes or so?”

“Yeah, of course. Are you sure you're OK? You don't usually call to check and you don't usually call this early.” Sandra was suspicious, she knew her boy, something was up.

“Everything's fine mam. I were wondering if you would be able to take up a pair of trousers for me when I come round. I'll bring some breakfast wi' me?” He offered as a bribe.

“Of course. Just give me fifteen minutes to get washed and dressed and I'll get my machine out.”

“Thanks mam.”

“No problem. See you soon.”

 

It had been a month since Kayleigh and John had reunited, well sort of, they were on speaking terms. John had visited his mother several times but hadn't quite built up the courage to tell her his big news. Truth was that he was worried about disappointing her. He always thought that if he was ever to have kids that he would be married or at least with the mother of his child. He was in neither of these situations, didn't stop him from wishing it though. He knew that he couldn't keep putting this conversation off and besides, Kayleigh really needed those trousers, she'd been rather patient and not just regarding the trousers.

John was up and ready to go, the truth was he had been up all night worrying about telling his mother about the new situation he had found himself in. He knew his mother would accept Kayleigh and her new grandchild but it he was still nervous as he knew she would ask him about how he got into this situation which would lead to questions about his feelings and he still wasn't that comfortable with that. He also wanted to get to his mothers as soon as possible as it meant the quicker he had the trousers finished, the quicker he could go visit Kayleigh. He told himself it was because he knew she really needed the trousers but deep down he really knew that he just wanted to spend time with her. He'd missed her so much and wanted to make up as much time as possible.

 

A quick stop into Claire's Cafe for two full English’s and he was on his way to his mams house. As he pulled up outside he suddenly wished he had taken his time, the reality of the conversation he was about to have hit him full force. He sat for a minute, still deciding how he would break the news. A text interrupted his thoughts, he quickly fetched out his phone thinking he may have got a text from Kayleigh, instead it was his mother telling him that the food he brought (and the cup of tea she had made) was going to get cold if he sat there much longer. He grabbed the containers and the bag with Kayleigh's trousers and exited the car.

To Sandra's credit she didn't immediately quiz him when he entered the house. They sat at the dining table with their breakfasts and before John managed to get the first bite to his lips his mother spoke.

“I'll never eat all this.” She motioned to her polystyrene container. John smirked, he'd heard another woman in his life make such comments like that when they had stopped at the drive thru. It was a lie with her and it was a lie with his mam too.

“Quit your smirking. I'll let you get your breakfast in peace but as soon as this finished you'll be telling me what you're really here for.” She could read her boy like a book. John was the quieter and more sensitive of her two boys. He could never lie to her, unlike Paul who was the more mischievous one. He could lie through his teeth, still a good lad but didn't have such a sensitive side as John did.

Food finished, John got up to tidy the table or in other words he was again trying to buy time. Sandra was having none of it.

“Leave it. Now you tell you're old mam what's brought you here with a breakfast bribe. I know your not over at this hour and didn't buy me breakfast for taking up trousers. You've something to tell me so get it over with and put us both out of the misery.” John was sweating like a sinner in church, one of his tells.

“I'm not sure where to start if I'm honest. Gimme a minute.”

“Are you gay John? It's OK if you are. I still love you no matter who you choose to love. Mildred next door, her son is gay and recently single.” Oh god, that's all he needed, his mother trying to set him up with a man.

“NO! No, I'm not bleeding well gay. What made you think I were gay?” Seems Kayleigh and his mam had more in common than even he thought.

“Well you've been single for a while and it would explain why things didn't work out with that lass.”

“Charlotte? You know what happened there with the voicemail.”

“No, not that grumpy bitch. Kayleigh. I know you two were courting. Can't hide anything from your dear old mam. Beautiful lass too.”

“We weren't courting. How do you know about Kayleigh anyway?”

“Oh, I had our Paul show us her Facebook. She deleted it around the time you stopped seeing her, was hoping she would have gave us a few clues about what went on since you weren't giving anything away.”

“Christ, modern day Angela Lansbury you are.”

“Who?”

“Never mind. I'm not gay, got it?”

“Well what is it? Spit it out John, as we can both see, I'm not getting any younger.”

“Kayleigh's pregnant!” Not quite how he wanted this conversation to go but at least it was bringing it back on track. His mother looked at him, not sure how to react.

“I don't follow.”

“Kayleigh is pregnant with my baby.”

“Oh John. Come here!” She pulled him into a tight hug and was showering him with kisses. He scrunched his face up and tried to pull away like a teenage boy would if their mother was doing this in front of his friends.

“I didn't even know you were back together. How far along is she? Why didn't you take her?” Sandras mouth was going a mile a minute, so excited about having another grandchild to spoil and shower with love.

“We were never together, eight months and again because we are not a couple.” Sandra looked perplexed.

“I don't follow John. How can she be pregnant with your child if you were never a couple? Is she gay and you're the sperm donor?”

“Jesus wept. No-one is gay! We had a...dalliance once after a works night out. I won't go into the ins and outs of what happened but we haven't spoke since, well until a month ago.”

“So you left a pregnant girl on her own for seven months?”

“No, I didn't know she was pregnant and before you say what I know you are going to say, the baby is 100% mine. Kayleigh had her reasons for not telling me.” Sandra eyed him up and knew there was more to the story.

“How do you really know the baby is yours John?”

“Kayleigh is one of the most honest people I have ever known. She would never lie to me about this and she doesn't sleep around. I just know, you'll have to trust me on this.” 

“You love her, don't you.” John said nothing, he was having a hard time dealing with his feelings. Why couldn't he have been braver back then and tell her how he felt. What was the point in loving her now, she didn't want anything romantic with him. He ruined his one chance and it seemed he would never get that chance again. 

“Oh John, come here.” She pulled him into a hug once more and told him that she loved him.

“Love you too, mam.”

“Right we have some trousers to take up?”

“Yeah, for Kayleigh. Can you make these a 28 inch leg?”

 

Almost an hour later he was pulling up outside Kayleigh's flat and his heart began to race. He couldn't wait to see her, now his mother knew about the baby he felt like a weight had been lifted. His mother really wanted to meet the mother of her future grandchild but John wasn't sure if Kayleigh would be up for it, especially before the baby was born. She didn't owe them anything. He'd figure a way of broaching the subject but he certainly wasn't going to ask her to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with.

As he was so early he managed to gain access to her building using the services button. He got to her door and rang the bell, an image of her waddling to the door brought a smile to his face. He wished he could share this part of the experience with her. He didn't just want to be the babies father, he wanted to be her other half, her partner. He wanted to share each and every single part of her pregnancy.

The door opened and Johns smile dropped when he saw Kayleigh's tear stained face at the door. She still had his handkerchief and was currently wiping her tears away with it. Without thinking John went into hug her and ask her what was wrong. She briefly embraced him before pulling away and telling him that she had done this to herself. She had woken up and decided that she wanted to watch Beaches.

“It goes beyond me that people go out of their way to watch things that make them sad.”

“Sometimes you have to see the sad to appreciate the good. Oh, is that me trousers?” She clocked the bag in his hands. Her mood, seemed to change in an instant.

“It is, sorry it took so long. Short arse length as requested.” He grinned at her, she tried to ignore the flutter in heart. She loved his smile.

“Watch it you. As soon as the baby is out of me don't think I won't be able to kick your arse.”

“Steady on!” John laughed at Kayleigh's feisty nature. It was one of the many qualities he loved about her.

“I'll go try them on. They'll come in handy for tonight.” She grabbed the bag and headed for her room, carrying on the conversation with him.

“Where you going tonight?” John asked stood at the other side of her bedroom door.

“Oh, my friend Eilidh is having a small party at hers for her thirty-sixth birthday. I said I would make an appearance. Going to feel so out of place being the only one not drinking but at least it means I can drive and don't have to worry about having a hangover the next day. What do you think?” She asked exiting the bedroom modelling her new trousers.

“Perfect. They look great, wouldn't even know you were pregnant.”

“Really?” Kayleigh said doubtfully and she turned to show him her side profile.

“Well, maybe not. Do you think it's still a good idea for you to still be driving? I'm surprised you can still fit behind the wheel and if you've move the seat any further back you'll never reach the peddles with those little legs.”

“Hmm. I need to get about, it's just much easier than taking the bus.” She reasoned.

“I know I'm just worried about you. I don't mind taking you places if it helps.”

“I've already told you, I don't need anyone’s help.”

“I know you don't, I'm just saying that I want to.”

“OK. You sure you want to help?”

“I said I did.”

“Great, you can come with me tonight to Eilidh's party.” Regret, instant regret.

“I can drop you off then when you are ready just gimme a call.”

“Well if I took me own car I could leave as soon as I wanted.”

“Is this a wild party?” John hated parties, especially parties held and attended by people he didn't know.

“John, I'm pregnant. I'm going to be sober and it's my last day at work tomorrow so I would like to make an appearance since there will probably be gifts. Anyway, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to.” John had went from regretting his offer to being so glad. This wasn't going to be like the last night out they went on...for many reasons. She wasn't going to be getting drunk with the girls from work and leaving him to sit in the corner by himself, she wanted to spend the evening with him. He didn't need to be asked twice, he was going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend Ellie. Ellie is one of the nicest people that I am lucky to call a friend and is a massive support to me. Hope you enjoy this one kiddo :)

Kayleigh got dressed into a casual black wrap around maternity dress with a pair of black slip on pumps. It was so odd to see her with out her signature heels. Kayleigh hadn't managed to get a food shop done for a while so that was the plan for the day. He made sure that he made mention that she had once told him off for not shopping on a day he was working on, Kayleigh always had an answer to everything so she replied that she was going to but had to rush off for her scan.

Their relationship had mended somewhat over the last month, there were still some fractures, but they were mending. He had a few things he wanted to talk to her about and was just waiting for the right moment. Maybe after tonight, they'd have a moment and he could get a few things off his chest.

They got into Johns car and the radio started up as soon as the engine was turned on.

“Do you want to go to one of the other stores, save us having to make small talk with any of our colleagues?” Truth was Kayleigh had lost contact with everyone at her old store, she just felt it was easier to cut all ties. They had probably been gossiping about her.

“I was just about to suggest the same thing. Think our store would get quite the shock at seeing you in that condition.”

“How do ya mean?”

“With you being pregnant.”

“I'm eight months pregnant. Are they expecting a flat stomach with washboard abs?” Came the sarcastic response.

“They're not expecting you to be pregnant.”

“Come again?”

“No-one at our store knows you're pregnant. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for bumping into you.” Kayleigh didn't reply and he feared she thought he was trying to make her feel guilty. So he continued with “Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I know you would have told me when you were ready.”

“No, it's not that. I thought you would have all be gossiping about me.”

“I would never have allowed that. The only things I'd heard was that you got a transfer and Elsie made comment that she had heard that you had moved house. It'll kill her when she finds out, you know how she likes to be first to know everything.”

“I cut all ties with the girls. No-one in my new store seems to know anyone from where I'm at. I'm still surprised that news didn't travel via that knob rash Dave Thompson. He's been here a few times for meetings, I've always managed to avoid seeing him but I thought it may have somehow come up.”

They continued their journey just enjoying listening to the music. The DJ announced that they were going to be taken back to 2006 with Kubbs 'Grow'. John started singing along to Kayleighs delight, it was one of her favourite parts of car sharing with him to hear him sing. He had a voice that could pull off any song. 

Who said   
Broken pieces don't mend   
I say   
I say to think again

You may   
Take advice from all your friends   
But I say   
That I'm living in your head

Just let it grow   
Let it grow inside of you   
Let it grow   
Let it flow inside of you   
Let it grow let it grow let it grow

 

Suddenly without warning she asked John to pull over.

“What?! Is something wrong?” John immediately pulled over into to the closest space. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

“I thought it was a fluke but every time you speak the baby would move then when you started singing it felt like somersaults. Must know daddy’s voice already.” The both laughed excitedly, the caught each others eyes and could feel a magnetic pull. Neither of them knew who moved first but before they knew it they were entangled in a very passionate lip lock. John kept one hand on her tummy while the other started off in her hair, teasing her soft ginger curls between his finger tips. His hand continued its journey to allow his thumb to stroke her cheek. It may have been minutes, maybe hours before they pulled away for air. John was on cloud nine, he'd never felt so in love with anyone as he did with her at that moment. Without warning the atmosphere changed.

“Sorry, don't know what came over me there. Must be these hormones, one minute I'm laughing, next I'm crying then the next second I want to rip the clothes off any man in sight. Let's just put this down to hormones and forget about it.” She crossed her arms over her belly which in the process removed Johns hand. He could tell she was upset about it so kept his feelings about what had happened to himself. He was disappointed with her reaction but he had to think reasonably, they had only been on speaking terms for a month, and her head must be all over the place. Maybe she was getting him back for how he reacted after their night together. No, Kayleigh wasn't spiteful like that. They continued their journey to the supermarket, both remained completely silent.

Shopping done, John dropped her off and helped her in with the bags. He left straight afterwards and they agreed a time for him to come pick her up for the party. He had plenty of time to go get ready but thought they could both use some breathing space after what happened. He hoped by the time he returned that the awkwardness would be gone.

As soon as John had left, Kayleigh began getting ready, it took her so much longer to get anything done nowadays especially as she became fatigued rather quickly and the baby was continuously pressing on her bladder so she was having to make regular trips to the toilet. She wouldn't change it for anything. She was born wanting to be a mother, when she first found out she was pregnant she was shocked and frightened but also excited if not a little apprehensive considering the circumstances. Now that John knew she felt like a weight had been lifted, especially as he had taken the news so well. Most men would have run a mile or denied the child was theirs, John was a good honourable man and she was so happy that he wanted to share this with her.

Kayleigh was desperate to have a bath but she knew if she got in she may never be able to get out and the thought of John having to help her out was far to embarrassing to comprehend. John. It was great to be able to think about him again without having pain in her heart. She smiled remembering their kiss earlier, it was exactly how she remembered it all those months ago. She had never been kissed like that in her life, she could feel tingles radiating throughout her entire body and every time he touched her bump she couldn't tell if it was the baby or the butterflies in her tummy that were moving. There was obviously something there between them but she really had to think about what was best for all parties, it wasn't just their hearts that were at risk, there was a child to consider. 

She took extra care applying her make up and doing her hair, she was undecided about what shoes to pair with her newly taken up trousers and her dressy wrap around top. She owned a lot of wrap around clothes items as this was most flattering for her bump and showed off her new ample baby cleavage. She decided to sacrifice comfort for style and picked out a pair of heels from her closet. She was just spraying some perfume when her buzzer went. She should really give John a key, you know just for 'mergencies.

She opened the door to let him him in, they stood looking at each other, mouths agape. Both were blown away by each others appearances. John couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her, she was always strikingly beautiful but tonight she was on another level. He lost the ability to speak. Kayleigh was feeling the same way. John was stood there looking so different, she'd never seen him like this. He was wearing a white t-shirt, smart black blazer and dressy blue jeans. He'd also gelled his hair into a quiff and was wearing the brightest smile she's ever seen.

“John, is that you?”

“Course it's me!”

“You just look so...so...”

“Stupid. I knew it. I went around to our Paul's as I don't really have any going out clothes, he convinced me to wear this. We can't stop at mine and I can get changed into something else.”

“No, I like it. You look very...handsome.” After what had happened earlier she was a little apprehensive about commenting on Johns looks, however, she could see he felt nervous and uncomfortable and he really did look awfully handsome, gorgeous even. 

“Really?” Nerves and disbelief evident in his voice.

“Yeah, now how do I look?” She said striking a pose.

“You know you look stunning, now come on lets get cracking. You're not wearing those are you?” He noted her footwear, impractical in her condition.

“I'm only walking from the flat to your car, then your car to Eilidhs and back again. I'm not exactly going to be the life and soul of this party, am I? I'll probably be sat on me arse all night.”

“If you're sure.” John didn't sound convinced.

The drive to the party didn't take too long, they arrived on Eilidh's street to find that there were no spaces left, John drove around the corner to find that there were no spaces to be found there either. He drove around yet another corner to find their was one left.

“This is ages away, I'll drop you off at the house and come back.”

“No, don't be daft. If you drop me off, someone else will probably nab this before you get back. I've been sat on me fat arse all day, I could use the walk.”

“You're wearing heels.” John's protective mode was fully engaged.

“So? I've worked twelve hour shifts in heels. It's fine, just get in that space.”

Car parked they began walking towards the house party, they only got to the top of the road when Kayleigh announced that her feet were aching.

“I thought you were fine, you even boasted about doing twelve hour shifts in heels!”

“Ugh, that was before I were three stone overweight.”

“You're not overweight, your pregnant.”

They tried to keep going but he could see Kayleigh was having a hard time of it.

“Here, sit down a sec.” He motioned to stone wall at the front of a nearby house. He sat down next to her and started to remove his shoes.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you my shoes. I can walk in my socks and you can give me them back when we get there.”

“That's so sweet.” She looked at him all misty eyed.

“Oh Christ, don't be getting all emotional on me. Just get these on your feet.” She put them on and they were obviously many sizes too big.

“Here, link me arm. Can't have you falling over and hurting the baby. Might be a future top surgeon or Prime Minister in there, can't be risking a knock on the head.”

“Never mind me, eh?”

“Of course, I don't want you to get hurt either.”

“You really think our offspring could be a doctor?”

“Well if he or she gets my brains, can't see why not.” He loved winding her up.

“John!”

“I'm joking. I believe that anyone can do anything if they put their mind to it. Some people just have to work a little harder to get there but nothing is impossible.”

“That's a lovely philosophy to have. Although, I was hoping for our child to be a singer or YouTube influencer.” He looked at her wide-eyed, praying she was having him on.

“I'm joking!” She finally linked his arm and they began their slow walk towards Eilidh's. Being a gentleman, John carried her heels for her. They were just headed for the path leading to the house when John spotted Simon getting out a car parked right outside the house. Typical a space freed up for him.

“All right you two? Wasn't expecting to see you here John. Nice heels by the way!” He directed at John. He eyed them suspiciously, even more convinced than ever that something has or was going on between them.

“Hi Simon. Didn't expect to see you here.” John really wanted to hate him.

“Thought you were in early tomorrow?” Simon directed to Kayleigh.

“So are you. I'm pregnant so it's not like I'm going to be getting drunk. I'll probably be spark out in a couple of hours.”

“Hi there John. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Didn't know you knew Eilidh.” Simon knew full well that he didn't know Eilidh, he was hoping to squeeze as much information as he could about the two of them.

“Don't. Just helping Kayleigh, it's getting harder for her to drive.”

“Well, I can always drive Kayleigh home if you want.” He almost laughed out loud at their annoyed faces. He was going to have fun with them tonight.

“We all know that you are going to KO'd on Eilidh's sofa. Better get in and say hello. We'll be in soon, once we've swapped shoes back.” Kayleigh could sense John's annoyance and aimed to defuse the situation as soon as possible.

They sat on the bench in the garden and John leaned down to switch Kayleigh's shoes for her.

“You didn't need to do that, but thank you. Every time I bend over I wonder if I'll be able to get back up.”

“That's what I were worried about. Um...how did you say you knew Eilidh?”

“Didn't. From work.”

“It's a work party?” John sounded stress. He didn't like to fraternise with the staff, even if they were not his own. Never know when anyone may transfer.

“No, Eilidh doesn't 'fraternise' with the other staff.” Kayleigh mocked him with the air quotes gesture.

“She doesn't fraternise with the other staff? You're here and so is what's his face! Are we going to walk in to the whole bloody Bury store in there?”

“Calm down John, she's only invited Simon because she fancies him. The other people she's invited won't be from the store so calm down and just enjoy yourself for once.”

“Right, sorry. Shall we?” He said, motioning towards the door. He was still nervous but Kayleigh seems to have a calming effect on him.

After they got all the introductions out of the way John made a beeline for the dining room table which was in the corner at the far end. John wasn't exactly a party person and the only person he knew was Kayleigh...and Simon, well kind of. He didn't want to appear rude by playing on his phone, even though it was burning a hole in his pocket, so he decided to people watch. He noted the many different types of people in the room, he tried his best not to linger on anyone for too long which wasn't too hard considering his eye was always drawn to Kayleigh. Speaking of...

Kayleigh was currently engaged in conversation with Simon. Johns eyes narrowed, he knew that Simon liked her and by the way that Kayleigh was laughing and playing with her hair it seemed that the feeling was mutual. John took another sip of his coke zero and wished he was at home where he didn't have to witness the love of his life (who was also pregnant with his first child) be chatted up by a man that many woman would refer to as 'a hottie'. He told himself to stop watching and forget about her for a second. He needed bigger distraction than his drink so broke his own rule and pulled his phone out his pocket. He unlocked it using his pin which was coincidently the date he and Kayleigh started car sharing, Kayleighs faced stared back at him. Who was he kidding? She was under his skin, he'd messed up months ago and he was messing up now. Once this party was over he was going to grow a set and tell her how he felt. 

He looked up to see Simon kissing Kayleigh on the cheek, one hand on her bump. The bile rose to his throat and his knuckles turned white. He got up and went to find the bathroom, he needed an escape. He spent as long as he could in there without raising concern that he was sick and upon his return had noted that the karaoke had started. Eilidh seemed to also be a big fan of Sing Star. To his delight Simon was singing and singing badly. It shouldn't have made him so happy he hear Simon humiliate himself, he'd never heard the words of I'll Make Love to you by Boyz II Men sung so badly. His joy was short lived when he saw that Simon seemed to be making this a private dedication to Kayleigh. At that moment he wanted to walk straight to the car and never return but that was the old John. The new John was going to do whatever it took to win her back over. He headed back to his corner and picked up his glass, attempting to keep his temper under check. Kayleigh followed him.

“He's going to regret that one tomorrow.”

“Hmm. My ears are regretting it right now.”

“He's not that bad!” at John's look she continued with “he is, isn't he?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?”

“John!”

“Sorry.”

“You should sing next.”

“No, definitely not.”

“Why not? You've got a great voice and you're in a band for god sake. Oh, please!” He knew he couldn't say no to her and if he was honest it would be perfect following that act. He'll sound even better after following Simon's performance.

“Fine.” At Johns change of heart, Kayleigh let out her signature squeal of excitement.

He made his way to the other side of the room where everything was set up, Christ this wasn't your generic Sing Star set up, this was some pretty expensive gear. A man with bright pink hair seemed to be running the show. John voiced his request to the surprise of the man but got two thumbs up and was told he better be better than the guy who sounded like a dying cat. The music started and John suddenly felt very nauseous, he never got this nervous at any of his gigs with Jim. Too late now, he just had to suck it up and try his best.

He took one last deep breath and began to sing.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face

He'd purposely avoided looking at Kayleigh so far, part of him was scared of her reaction and the other part of him wanted to chose this moment to make eye contact so she could understand what he was trying to say, to make her understand.

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

By the end of the song no one was talking, they'd all stopped, hooked on John (and Kayleigh), their audience looked like spectators at Wimbledon, heads moving side to side waiting to see who would break eye contact first. John could feel them all staring and was feeling more self conscious than ever before, he was the first to crack. He handed the microphone over before leaving the room and made his way out of the house. He could hear the claps and cheers still coming from the living room as he sat on the bench, the same bench he'd helped Kayleigh put her heels back on when they'd first arrived. 

No-one was feeling brave enough to follow straight after John's performance so a dance tune was put on until the next person who had enough Dutch courage in them decided to step up. The front door opened and John felt himself tense, worried that it was Kayleigh about to give him an earful. He looked up, this was worse, it was Simon.

“John.”

“Simon.”

“Quite a performance there. Kayleigh said you were a great singer.”

“Did she now.” The tension was thick.

“So, looking forward to becoming a daddy?”

“You what?” John did his best to sound surprised, it came out more angry than anything.

“Oh come on John, I think it's pretty obvious. Besides Kayleigh already told me, only tonight mind you, but I started piecing it together a while back. Now, I don't know the full ins and outs of your relationship but Kayleigh is a good friend of mine.”

“Friend? Yeah, you were looking pretty friendly earlier.”

“Yes, we are friends. Look, lets not beat about the bush. We both love the same woman but lets face it, she'll only ever love one of us back. I don't want to see her get hurt or messed about and by that performance in there I don't think you want to mess her about. I just wanted to clear the air with you since I could sense your eyes burning a hole into me earlier. Kayleigh has already knocked me back several times and I respect her decision. I just wanted to also tell you that your secret is safe with me. I know you and Kayleigh want to keep your private lives as private as possible. I not going to say anything. I wish you both the best of luck together.”

“We're not together. I don't think we ever will be.” John has no idea why he's suddenly spilling his feelings to Simon of all people. Maybe it's because he's the only other man who could understand how it feels to love Kayleigh but not be able to have her.

“Why do you say that?”

“I just do.” John didn't want to go into the finer details of what had happened in their relationship, it hurt too much and he wasn't ready to share that many details.

“As I said before John, I don't know everything about what happened between you but there's something there. You just have to give it time.”

“I hope so.”

“Right, well I'm about to get back in there to neck as much beer as possible before passing out on the sofa. See you around.”

“See ya.” He sat and played their conversation over in his head, along with many of the conversations he had with Kayleigh since their very recent reunion. He couldn't believe that they had gone from no contact in seven months to friends and parents within the last couple of weeks. Shouldn't it have been more awkward? In some ways it was like they had picked straight up from where they left off. During one of his many heart to hearts with his father, he was told that true love conquered all and if it was meant to be, it was meant to be. Maybe that was the answer, why Anna and Charlotte were no longer here and why he and Kayleigh had managed to over come so much in such a short time. He knew there was still a lot to talk about but the fact they had some this far in such a short space of time spoke volumes. He took it as a sign and vowed that when the time was right he would man up and tell her how he felt, like he should have months ago. He composed himself and headed back into the house.

He was barely in when Kayleigh stopped him.

“Where did you go? Was just about to come looking for you.” Kayleigh sounded slightly concerned.

“Oh, just went out for a breath of fresh air.” He tried his best to sound upbeat, he didn't want to spoil her night.

“Hmm. Well, lets get back through. Think Eilidh's up next for karaoke. Should be good. No-one wants to get up after your performance, you had us all under your spell.” Even you? He questioned silently.

“Tell ya, that's some set up there. Must have cost a bob or two.”

“Oh yeah, that guy with the pink hair is Eilidh's ex Steven, he's a DJ that does parties and the like.”

“They used to date?”

“They were married actually. They were married for six years, one night they went out on a date night and at the end of the night he came out. She were devo'd but she couldn't be angry for him being himself, she just wished he'd done so before they'd walked down the aisle. Best of friends now though, lovely isn't it?”

“Aye, guess you're right.”

Kayleigh had only lasted another hour before she had declared she was exhausted and was ready to fall asleep. John told her to keep watch for him in the window and he would drive around with the car to come pick her up from the house. 

He was just pulling up when he'd noted that she hadn't listened to a word he had said and she was standing on the doorstep currently in the middle of a hug with Simon. Christ, can he not keep away? To his relief, she pulled away pretty quickly and looked genuinely happy to spot him and got into the car.

“Got everything? Handbag? Shoes? I heard there is a thing called pregnancy brain, lets hope not as your memory isn't the best as it is.”

“Hey! I'll remember to kick your behind as soon as this baby is out of me Jonathan!” Jonathan, he'd forgotten how much he missed her calling him that. It was like an affectionate hug in a word.

The radio announced that Forever FM was playing non=stop love songs. Billy Joels 'She's Always A Woman To Me' came on and Kayleigh listened quietly, loving how John's voice really suited the song.

“You've got a really lovely singing voice John, I hope our baby takes after you. If it gets my singing voice it'll sound like a bag of drowning cats.”

“Oh, don't be daft. More like... fighting cats.”

They were just about at Kayleigh's when Al Greens 'Let's Stay Together' came on.

“Now this is a tune.”

“Oh, I love this one” They sang together as John parked up in the closest parking spot. It was a little tight but the next nearest space was further up the street and he really didn't like the look of the area, he wanted to get Kayleigh in as soon as possible. She was having to much fun to cut it short so he only did a half turn of his keys to kill the engine but keep the radio on.

“Let's, we oughta stay together (gether)  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Come on  
Let's stay, (let's stay together) let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad” 

They sang together, really having the time of their lives.

“We're a modern day Sonny and Cher.” 

“You think?” John found this comparison highly amusing.

“Yeah! Our harmonies are on point?”

“On point? What are you talking about?”

“I have no idea, I hear all the young ones on checkouts saying it a lot.” John laughed at her honest answer.

“It's like a whole new language nowadays. Heard our Sophie use the term YOLO the other day.”

Silence.

“Suppose you'll be walking me up? I'll honestly be fine, I know it's not the nicest area or building but i'll be fine.”

“Just humour me, come on Cher.”

“OK, Sonny!”

They entered the flat and Kayleigh headed straight for the kitchen.

“Brew before you go?”

“Emm...I'm not going to be keeping you up am I? I thought you were working tomorrow.”

“Afternoon shift. Can't go to bed without a cuppa. So, want one?”

“That would be brilliant. Kayleigh, I was wondering...” He was cut off by Kayleigh interrupting him.

“Oh, before I forget. Here, take this.” She went into her kitchens 'shit drawer' as she labelled it and pulled out a set of keys.

“Spare keys for the building and my flat, just in case I lock me self out, that and it'll save me getting up to get the buzzer and the door next time you pop round.”

“So you're giving me a key to serve your laziness.”

“I'm giving you the keys for 'mergencies.”

“Emergencies my arse.”

“Anyway, you were going to say something.”

“Yeah...” The kettle clicked as he was getting started and he was getting nervous again. The fact she had given him a spare key should have reassured him but he was still frightened about how to address what was on his mind.

“Sorry, how about we finish masking the tea and grab a seat in the living room and you can tell me what is on your mind.”

They made their way through to the living room and Kayleigh went to plug her phone into her docking station. She opened the Forever FM app and adjusted the volume so they could hear each other talk. Hoobastanks The Reason played softly in the background. They remained quiet for a bit, just enjoying the song, listening to the words.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

 

“What were you going to say John?”

“Well, I were wondering like if you might consider moving in with me?”

“Moving in with you?” If Kayleighs eyes widened any further she would have been in danger of them falling out of their sockets.

“Yeah, I mean it makes sense. Makes it easier for us to share the responsibilities and it's a lot safer for you and the baby.” John tried to rationalise.

“Do you really think it's a good idea? What if I meet someone or you do? Are you going to be happy with me bring my boyfriend back to yours?” Her words punctured his heart. The thought of her being with someone else, his child having another father figure to look up to hurt him deeply. 

“I told you, I'm not interested in meeting anyone.” He ignored the second part of her question.

“You say that now, you don't know what the future will hold and I'm not sure I'd ever feel comfortable taking a boyfriend back to your home and I don't think you'd like a stranger in your home either.”

“I just want you to be safe and I don't want to miss anything. This is my first and likely to be only child. I want to be there for the first words and first steps. If I'm honest I really worry about you living here.”

“It's not that bad.” She sighed.

“Not that bad. I saw a man take a shit in the communal lobby the other week. You deserve better than this.” John was getting frustrated, this wasn't going the way he planned.

“This is all I can afford John and I'd like to think that once you're in my flat you can forget about what's on the outside. I'm not getting any younger, I can't keep relying on people. Thanks for the offer but I'm fine where I am.” Truth was Kayleigh was totally caught off guard with Johns offer, she never expected in a million years that he would ever ask her to move in, well under these circumstances. When she found out that Kieran was moving she often found herself day dreaming that John would invite her to stay with him and after living together for a while he'd fall in love with her as she had already with him. 

John was disappointed, if he was being honest it wasn't just the baby or the dodgy area Kayleigh was living in that was his driving force. He loved her. Feelings and emotions were something that John would rather never think about or discuss but if he was being honest with himself he'd loved Kayleigh from almost day one. There was something about her that drew him in. She should have been his worst nightmare, she was chatty, asked far too many questions and often made him discuss things he's rather not talk about but there was just something about her that instantly made him feel connected to her. He was pretty sure if Gillian Anderson herself had splashed her piss over him that morning she would have been walking to work from that moment on. Every time John had got hurt he built a higher and stronger fence around his heart, he constantly told Kayleigh (and himself) that he was happy on his own and love and relationships were utter bollocks but the truth was he was just trying to convince himself. He'd never fell for someone so quickly and the further he fell the more he tried to deny it. He knew it wasn't just physical the day he picked her up and she was still drunk. She was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever saw and if he could say that after seeing her with make up smeared across her face and letting one rip in his car he knew he had it bad. 

“Look, can you just promise me that you'll think about it before totally shutting me down?”

“I'm not shutting you down John, I'm just being realistic. If it makes you feel better I'll think about it a bit longer.” Kayleigh let out a huge yawn and John realised that he was keeping her. She had work the next day.

“I should get going.”

“You've not even finished your brew yet. Have I upset you?” She didn't want John to close up again. They were finally getting back to a comfortable place.

“No. No, it's not that. You've got work tomorrow and I feel like I'm keeping you up. You need your rest. I'm about ready to bob off meself. You sure you don't want me to take you to work tomorrow? I don't mind, really.”

“John, it's my last day. I'll be fine. I promise I'll stop driving after tomorrow until the baby is born if that puts your mind at rest.”

“It would, thanks. I don't mean to sound like I'm harassing ya... I just worry about you and the baby.”

“I know, I know. Right, help me up will you, I need the lav. If you weren't here you'd probably come back to find me soaked in a puddle of me own urine.” John wrinkled his nose at the thought.

“Makes a nice change from me being soaked in it.” 

“You're never going to let that one go, are you?” He could tell by her tone and the twinkle in her eye that she was just joking and took no offence to his remark.

“Not just yet. Right, best make tracks.” John said getting up. He felt like he was coming to the end of the date and wasn't quite sure if he should chance his luck with a kiss. So he leaned in for a hug. Hugging was still a new thing for him too but he felt he had so much to thank her for. She had welcomed him into her life even after everything that happened and most importantly she was carrying his child. This child may have not been planned but it was the best gift he knew he would ever get in his life. He hoped the baby would get Kayleighs caring and forgiving nature as well as her looks.

“Night John.”

“Night Kayleigh.” Kayleigh followed his eyes down to her bump.

“Best not forget to say night to this one.” She lifted her top slightly to reveal her sizeable bump.

“Night little one.” His hand caressed her tummy and for a brief moment their eyes shut, both content in that moment. He couldn't stay there forever, not matter how much he wanted to. They made their way to the front door and John reminded her to lock the door and put the latch on as soon as he left.

“Night love.”

“Night.”

John left and waited until he heard the door lock and the latch being put on, he leaned back against her door, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Little did he know that Kayleigh was doing the exact same thing at the other side of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had taken the time to read, review and leave kudos. You have no idea how much it is all very much appreciated.

The Final Countdown alarm tone belting out from John's mobile phone woke him from his slumber. When he got back from Kayleighs the night before he came in and sat on the sofa, just thinking. He went over their conversation and wondered if he should have told her how he felt rather than giving her a watered down version that his reasons for asking her to move in were purely for safety and sharing the parental duties. He sat and cursed himself for getting himself into this situation. Under no circumstances did he regret that he was about to become a father, he just regretted the circumstances of how it came to be. He always thought that when he was going to become a daddy that he would be at least courting the mother of his child, they were only just on speaking terms. He wanted to have been there when she found out she was expecting, be there for the first kick, the scans and everything else that went with it.

He was disappointed that Kayleigh had knocked back his offer to move in and was even more devastated by her comment about dating, it was a dagger straight through his heart. He thought about the changes he needed in his life, firstly he was going to change his attitude about his feelings. He was going to attempt to be more open with not only Kayleigh but the other people in his life. He also needed to make more physical changes, he was going to get into shape so he could play with his child, he was going to decorate both spare rooms. One was to be a nicer guest room (which he was hoping to tempt Kayleigh to want to move into) and the other was going to be the nursery. He also needed to upgrade his car so he could get something a bit more family friendly, something that would fit a child seat in the back as well as a buggy and shopping in the boot. He'd been eyeing up the new Renault Kadjar so might go see about a test drive. He'd miss Ruby the Fiat 500XL, he had a lot of good memories, most of which involved Kayleigh and him singing or laughing but it was time to make new memories. After all his life changing decisions he must have eventually dozed off.

His back was not thanking him for a night on the sofa but he actually felt a little bit lighter having felt like he had clarity regarding what he wanted and what he was going to do to achieve it. He was going to step up and hopefully he would gain back the trust that Kayleigh had lost in him. Before Kayleigh he had genuinely believed that he didn't need or want love, that part of his life was over but day by day he fell for her and now all he wanted was to live under one roof with the love of his life and their child.

Before he went to shower he decided to text Kayleigh to wish her luck at work and to see if she needed anything. She replied almost instantly stating that she was fine but thanks for the offer. He smiled, pleased that the number of kisses at the end of her texts were almost back the insane number that she was sending him before it all went wrong all those months ago. That was one of the things he loved about Kayleigh, she loved so easily and was more forgiving than she tried to let on. He knew that no matter what, their child would never hear how badly he had mucked up. 

John would never admit it but Elsie had grown on him since they had started car sharing, she loved to sing along on the radio, although he never joined in, just didn't feel right. Although he hated to admit it, he did enjoy having access to all the latest gossip going around the store, much of it was useful when it came to managing some of the more difficult staff members as he could be one step ahead. The scheme had been good for Elsie, she had calmed down a lot and was no longer finding herself in trouble. Janine was also much happier, she wasn't running the risk of being force fed meat or having to breathe in Elsies toxic farts each morning. 

“Say here Mr Redmond, you seem in a much better mood today. You found yourself a woman...or is it a nice fella, ay?”

“No, I haven't. You want to be written up?”

“Oh calm down will ya. I was just yanking your chain, so I was. Oh I do hope they have those Belvita biscuits on the promotions stand today. They are very moreish and I haven't had breakfast.”

“Those are for the customers, not for the staff to be stuffing their fat mouths with. If Dave catches you you'll be out on your arse.”

“I buy my shopping at that store too, that makes me a customer.”

“Elsie, just play the game will ya!”

“Calm down, you'll be giving yourself a heart attack, so you will.” John shook his head and said no more. The remainder of the journey was uneventful aside from Elsies very terrible out of tune singing. He shuddered at the memory of Elsie singing along with Touch Me by Samantha Fox.

John sat at his office desk and waited patiently for Cath to arrive at work. He was nervous about the conversation that was about to take place but Cath wasn't only a colleague, she was a friend and he knew he could trust her. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long for her to come in, he didn't want to pounce on her before she had even got her coat off but he was becoming more anxious with every second and needed to get this out before he chickened out.

“Mornin' Cath, mind if I have a quick word?”

“Mornin' John. Certainly, is this work or personal?” She instantly picked up on his nerves, you don't work with someone for so long and not learn a thing or two about them.

“Eh, bit of both if I'm honest.”

“Right, gets the doors closed and I'll get the kettle on.”

Within what felt like thirty seconds they were both seated at Caths desk, mugs in hand.

“Must be some chat, I don't think I've seen you make a brew this quickly. You're not handing in your notice, are you?”

“Oh no, nowt like that. Look Cath, we've been friends a long time. I really need what I am about to say to remain as private as possible.”

“You know you can trust me. I can tell this is stressing you out, just come out with it.”

“I need to book some leave.” Cath looked confused.

“I know it's been a while since you took a day off but you don't have to come through me for that, just log into the portal and book your holidays in the time management section.”

“No, I don't mean a holiday.” At this Cath looked worried.

“You're not sick, are you?”

“No, no. Christ, I'm just going to come out with it. I need to book paternity leave.” Cath smiled and reached into her middle drawer, removing a folder.

“Here, fill in this form and return it with a copy of the MATB1 form that Kayleigh should already have.” At this point John resembled a goldfish, his mouth opening and closing, no words coming out.

“Wha...how?”

“I'm the most senior HR adviser in the region, the girls at the Bury store called for guidance about maternity leave and pay and they made mention it was Kayleigh. I had suspicions you two were dating not long after you started car sharing, you were both very much looking like a new couple in love. Then Kayleigh got a transfer and you had a face like a slapped arse for months. I haven't known that long but when you asked for her address last month I did start to wonder then I just called your bluff there and your reaction confirmed it. You two were inseparable and Kayleigh was so taken with you. She's definitely not the type to just be putting it about. You can tell me to mind me own business but what happened? Are you together?”

“It's a long and complicated story. I'm still getting me head around it all. We've never been together.”

“Well you must have at some point. Kayleigh is a lovely girl but she's no virgin Mary.”

“As I said, it's complicated. Can we please keep this between us? I don't want the likes of Elsie and Dave gossiping about Kayleigh when she isn't here to defend herself and I don't fancy being the topic of gossip around here either.” John really didn't want to share the details.

“I'll try my best to keep up the pretence that you're on annual leave but people might realise that you've had more leave than others, especially as you are the only manager that actually seems to get things done. Nothing gets done when you're off.”

“Thanks Cath, I really appreciate your help here.”

“Any time John, you've dug me out of plenty of holes in the past. So, looking forward to being a daddy?”

“Yeah.” John replied looking delighted but also a little embarrassed at his delight being so evident. It was still so new and he wasn't used to speaking to anyone about it yet.

“I can't imagine Kayleigh pregnant, I mean she's just a tiny thing isn't she.”

“Aye, your right there. Here.” John removed his phone from his front pocket and the screen lit up revealing a selfie of him and Kayleigh from the party. He quickly opened his photo album up and selected the same picture to show Cath. 

“Wow, you two scrub up well don't you. Pregnancy suits her, she's glowing.” Cath noted that John had his hand firmly on her bump and they were very much looking like a couple in love, she said nothing knowing that John would not be comfortable wit her bringing up her observation. He was blushing enough, clearly smitten at looking at the picture.

 

Kayleigh was hoping for a lie in but due to the baby that had taken permanent residence pressed against her bladder, this wasn't going to happen for at least another month and even then it was unlikely to happen. After that she was sure that she had many sleepless nights ahead of her with night feeds and nappy changes. It would all be worth it though and she knew that John would do his best to help her out. She was only a little girl herself when she knew she wanted to be a mother. She always had dreams of meeting the man of her dreams, having a lovely home and a few children running about playing with their adorable labrador puppy. Sometimes life didn't always work out the way you plan but she wouldn't change anything. Kayleigh was a great believer that things happen for a reason. John may not love her but she would always have a part of him in their child. She was all hormones these days, one moment she was laughing and the next she was crying. There were many days during her pregnancy that she had cried over John and spent time wondering what she could have said or done for him to love her back. She didn't want her child to grow up and to be concerned with seeking validation for others, she wanted to drive into them that if they don't love you back then they are not the person for you. You shouldn't have to change who you are to find love, the person you are meant to be with will love you for yourself. If she was going to pass that on to her child then she had to start living by her own words and she vowed to get over John. It was just difficult to get her head and her heart in line sometimes.

She was up in plenty of time so she slowly began to get ready for work and put in some extra effort seeing as it was her last day until her maternity leave was over. She'd applied for a years leave but was likely to give notice to return earlier as she couldn't afford to take the full year off, she just wanted to have permission for it should her circumstances change. She applied her false lashes and debated over which shade of lipstick to wear today. There were likely to be pictures since it was her last day and she wanted to look her best. She looked through on of her many make up bags, this particular one only contained only lipsticks and picked up a shade that John had once complimented her on way back when they were car sharing. She closed the bag and put it back into the drawer.

She was just about to walk out the front door when her phone went off, she had a text. She pulled it out of her bag and out of its little sock home and smiled. John had sent her a text wishing her luck on her last day and to let him know if she needed anything. He could be so sweet sometimes. She replied she was fine and made sure to add a smiling emoji and half a dozen kisses. She locked her front door and got all the way to the car when she realised that she had forgotten her car keys. She decided she wasn't going to tell John about her pregnancy brain moment.

Finally in the car, she turned the engine on and made sure the radio was on at a suitable volume. She missed her commutes to work with John, they always had fun talking, singing and having a laugh. She missed him playing guess the year and teasing her when she sang the wrong lyrics. No use pining over the past, the future was what it was all about. She was so excited about becoming a mum but if she was honest she was really over being pregnant. Her feet hurt, her ankles were swollen, she constantly needed to pee and her moods were all over the place. She just wanted her baby here. Patience by Take That played on the radio. Easy for you to say, she thought. You try carrying a giant basketball in your stomach for nine months, we'll see how patient you are then!

The light ahead at the crossroads had just turned red and she slowed to a stop, having a sing song whilst she waited for it to turn green again. It wasn't too long a wait for the lights to change again and she put it in gear and got moving. What she didn't see was the seventeen year old in his old beat up Ford Fiesta speeding through the red light, by the time she did see him (and he saw her) it was too late, they collided. The Fiesta driver (who certainly was not going the limit) had clipped the Citroen on the off side rear wing which caused it to spin off the road before coming to a stop smashed into a post box.


	10. Chapter 10

John was tucking into his chicken salad wrap when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled, Kayleigh was calling.

“Don't tell me you are running late and need a lift in? Gimme twenty minutes and I'll be there.”

“This isn't Kayleigh, knob rash. This is Mandy, you can thank Steve that I'm even calling you. Some stupid kid crashed into Kayleigh when she was driving to work and she's been rushed in. The paramedics were kind enough to grab her handbag and give it to me.”

“Is she OK? Is the baby OK?” John was in a panic, his face had turned white with shock and fear.

“We don't know. We've just got here and they've not told us anything. If you come in at A&E, we should be in the waiting room. If she's moved elsewhere I'll drop you a text.” He tone softened ever so slightly.

“I'm on me way. Thanks for phoning.”

“Yeah, well as I said, you can thank Steve for that one.” With that she abruptly hung up on him.

Mandy started scrolling through her sisters phone, looking at all the pictures Kayleigh had taken or sent. She started with the oldest ones, lots of selfies of Kayleigh showing off her bump, watching it grow with each passing week. She was always smiling but the smile never quite reached her eyes, then the pictures from the last month featured many with John. If Mandy was a person on the street who had just found Kayleigh's phone she would have believed that Kayleigh and John were very much together and excited about their baby. Mandy had the inside information and knew this wasn't quite the case, although she was sure that Kayleigh had missed out a lot of the finer details regarding their relationship over the past month. She knew that the two of them were now on speaking terms but they seem to be a lot closer than what Kayleigh had been letting on. If she was being completely honest with herself, it was maybe her own fault that Kayleigh hadn't shared as much as they usually would with each other. Every time John came up in conversation Mandy would get mad and start calling him every name under the sun, eventually Kayleigh just stopped mentioning him.

“Mand, should you really be invading your sisters privacy like that?” Steve knew that World War III was going to break out if Kayleigh found out that Mandy had been looking through her phone.

“I'd be quiet if I were you Steve, I'm still not sure if you are sleeping on the sofa tonight for making me call that man.” Mandy was in no mood to be told what to do.

“You know, John is actually quite a nice guy. He used to drive 90 minutes out of his way to take our Kayleigh to work and back. We don't know all the details, we probably never will. If Kayleigh is happy, isn't that the most important thing here?” Steve changed tactics slightly, hoping to talk her back into a good humour by changing her opinion on John.

Mandy said nothing, how could she? She knew he was right but she wasn't going to tell him that. She was so worried, what if she was badly hurt or she'd lost the baby? Kayleigh would blame herself, she was sure of it. If she ever gets her hands on that stupid kid that ran into her she'd be sure to make him pay. Mandy's eyes watered over and Steve wrapped his arms around her.

“It'll be OK love, you'll see.” Steve wasn't sure if he was convincing her or himself.

John ran out of work as fast as his legs could carry him, he didn't even tell anyone he was leaving, work was no longer the most important thing in his life, Kayleigh and his child were. The traffic was against him, the lights were against him, the car park was against him, even the radio was against him, was this heartbreak hour or what? Eventually he found a space and abandoned the car in it. As he ran towards A&E he realised that he had no recollection of how he got here, he didn't remember stopping at traffic lights, looking at the roundabouts, etc. He could have easily been involved in an accident on the way here, wiping the tears from his eyes he dismissed this chain of thought and went to go see if there was an update. He checked his phone once more and saw no update from Mandy so made his way to find Mandy and Steve.

John came running into the waiting room, his eyes and face were red and he was as Paul would have put it 'breathing out of his arse'. He spotted Steve hugging an upset Mandy and went over to join them. He feared the worst.

“Any news? How is she? Is the baby OK?” He was in a panic and was desperate to know if mother and child were fine.

“Still waiting mate. Hopefully someone will come fill us in soon.” Steve's tone was sympathetic. He could feel a cold chill coming from Mandy's direction.

John sat down next to Steve and rubbed his face, this was so unfair. He wanted to be mad at Kayleigh for driving after he warned her that it was dangerous, but deep down he knew this wasn't her fault. He was just so mad at the injustice of it all, he was finally getting his happiness back and it felt like it was about to be taken away from him all over again. Just then a doctor came over to them, by the looks of things he was a junior doctor, very young and a little nervous looking.

“Are you the family of Kayleigh Kitson?”

They all replied at the same time, throwing questions at him, he tried his best to answer them.

“Kayleigh is awake and apart from being quite shaken, she is uninjured.” Surprisingly it was John that broke into tears, relief washing over him. When Mandy had called they had no idea how bad the accident had been, his relief was short lived as he realised that the baby hadn't been mentioned.

“Our baby, is our baby OK?” John's voice was thick with emotion.

“We are just about to take Kayleigh through for an ultrasound. She asked if John had been called as she wanted him here for it.”

“I'm John, I'm the father.” The doctor shook his hand, he could sense there was a bit of tension between Kayleigh's family.

“Right this way.” John promised Mandy and Steve an update as soon as he had one and followed the doctor to Kayleigh's bedside. His stomach was churning and he couldn't remember being so nauseous in all of his life. It had only been a month since he had found out that he was going to be a daddy, he was shocked and nervous but still very excited. He loved taking Sophie and Ben out for trips to see the monster trucks or the amusement park, he often kidded himself on that he would forever happy to only be an uncle but as soon as Kayleigh had confirmed that she was pregnant with his child he had instantly fallen in love with the idea of having his own children to create these memories with. He was so worried about Kayleigh too, he knew that if something happened she would blame herself and push him away. He'd do anything just to make them safe and for everything to turn out all right.

Entering the room, he didn't think it was possible for his heart to feel so much pain, Kayleigh sat up on the bed cradling her bump protectively, tears pouring from her eyes.

“John, I'm so sorry. You were right, I shouldn't have been driving. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'm sorry.” John immediately walked over and wrapped his arms around her best he could.

“This isn't your fault, that stupid kid ran a red light. I'll kill him if I get me hands on him.” He planted a kiss on her head and moved to face her. “This isn't your fault, you hear me?”

“Oh John, I couldn't cope if I lost our baby. I was supposed to protect this little one, some mother I am I. I'm a total failure!” She sobbed into John who hugged her once more, it sounded like she was beginning to have a panic attack.

“Kayleigh, you've got to calm down. We don't know anything yet, getting yourself this worked up over something that is not your fault can't be good for you or the baby. All this rubbish about being a failure, what are you on about? You've loved and nurtured our baby for eight months. Our baby is the luckiest baby in the world for having you as its mother. Everything will be all right, I promise.” Kayleigh looked up at him, choking back tears, one massive one threatening to fall from her right eye. She looked at John, staring into his eyes and nodded ever so slightly causing it to descend down her cheek, John caught it with the pad of his thumb.

The doctor who had been looking at Kayleigh's chart, announced that it was time to get her into a wheelchair so they could take her for the ultrasound.

“John, I'm so scared. Please don't leave me.” She said to him as he helped her into the seat.

“I'm not going anywhere, I promise.” He took her hand, just as the porter arrived to wheel her to their destination and their destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been one year since I first uploaded a Car Share fanfic, I thought we would celebrate with an update! Thank you to each and every one of you who have read, commented or left kudos. Your support and encouragement mean so much and have really kept me going. Hope you enjoy :)

After what felt like the longest journey ever, they finally arrived at the correct ward. John didn't let go of her hand until it was time to help her up onto the bed. A short middle-aged lady with warm eyes greeted them.

“Hi, I'm Morag. Now Kayleigh, this is just going to be the same procedure as you would have had with your other scans. I'm just going to put some of this gel on to your tummy then we'll see how baby is doing.” Kayleigh lifted her t-shirt, she had been allowed to wear a blue maternity t-shirt to work when her bump became too much for her button down blouse to handle. The supermarket didn't seem to cater for pregnant women. Kayleigh winced at the cold gel hitting her skin, her hand automatically sought out Johns. He could tell she was putting on a front and trying to appear calm, aside from the evident fear in her eyes, the tremor in hand gave her away.

Morag pressed the probe against Kayleighs tummy, her eyes scanning the screen. John and Kayleigh's eyes darted between each other, Morag and the screen trying to figure out if everything was OK. The lady pushed a few buttons and suddenly a noise flooded the room.

“Hear that? That's your baby, I'd say that's a pretty strong heartbeat.” She smiled at them reassuringly.

“So everything is OK? The baby isn't hurt?” John just needed to hear confirmation before being able to fully relax.

“Everything looks fine. I need to speak to the consultant, I think we'll still want to keep Kayleigh in overnight for observation. I'll give you two a few moments, here's some wipes to get that gel off. There are more on the side there if you need them.” She handed them the wipes and left them alone for a moment to let them get themselves together.

They were left alone and without even thinking John moved down the bed and planted a kiss on Kayleighs tummy, he didn't care that his face and shirt were getting covered in gel, he didn't care that he was crying, leaving tears rolling off of her skin. All he cared about was that Kayleigh and his baby were safe and healthy, he thanked the man upstairs for keeping them safe. Kayleighs hand had reached down and was stroking Johns head lovingly, after a moment he looked up and their eyes locked. Their faces were mirror images of each other, both tear streaked and the look of relief and joy evident in their eyes. John made his way up to the top of the bed again, like a magnet his lips were drawn to hers.

The kiss was long and slow, John hoped it was conveying his feelings of how much he loved her, how sorry he was and how much he wanted to be with her and be a family with their child. Her fingers massaged his scalp, whilst his hands cradled her face. The concept of time was lost, they only broke apart when the porter appeared in the room to take Kayleigh away to her ward for the night. They both looked suitably embarrassed, John quickly picked up a paper towel from the table at the side of the room and wiped his face, he also handed one to Kayleigh.

“Sorry to interrupt there love birds. Christ, it's no wonder you're in that condition.” The porter clearly had no filter or tact.

“Shut it you! My...Kayleigh has been involved in a car accident, we've just found out that our baby is uninjured you cheeky bas...”

“John, ignore him. You, just hurry up and get to wherever the hell it is that I'm staying for the night and try to keep your trap shut.” She could hear that John was getting more and more worked up as he fired words at the man. It was an emotional day for both of them and she just wanted to rest.

“Right, sorry. No harm done, eh?” To be fair the man wasn't a bad person, he just had the worst timing and perhaps needed to work on his sense of humour.

John helped Kayleigh into the wheelchair and the porter began to wheel her to her destination. She reached out to grab Johns hand and said thank you, instead of retracting her hand afterwards, she curled her fingers around his and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return, their eyes met briefly before facing forward.

They arrived at the ward and were greeted by a friendly white haired nurse, the porter skulked away without a word.

“Hi Kayleigh. I'm April, I'm the staff nurse. How about we get you settled in here for the night?” Turning to John she continued “Do you want to go grab yourself a coffee from the canteen and come back in half an hour?”

“Oh yeah, right.” John really didn't want to leave. He was scared that something could still go wrong or that once he left Kayleigh would over think what happened and push him away again.

“Don't worry, she's in safe hands here.” April could sense Johns reluctance to leave.

“Yeah, of course. I'll go update your Mandy and Steve. If you want, I could go to your place to get a bag packed for you staying tonight. Only if you want mind, if you'd rather Mandy did it then...”

“No, that would be lovely John.”

“Anything specifically you need me to bring?”

“Just the essentials, toothbrush, face wash and so on. I'm sure you'll pack the basics. It's only for one night anyway, I'm sure I'll survive.”

“Check her for shock.” John joked to the nurse. He wouldn't say that Kayleigh was high maintenance but she certainly was the kind of woman who would need a large suitcase to go away for a weekend. Kayleighs essentials and most others peoples essentials were two different things.

“Oy, cheeky! Get cracking, I really want to wash me face, feels all...slimy.” Their cheeks reddened as they remembered the reason for this. John reluctantly let go of her hand.

“I won't be long. You get them to phone me if you need anything else.”

“I'll be fine. Thank you. Really, thank you.” He smiled before heading off.

He arrived back at the original waiting room to see a stressed out looking Mandy.

“Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting ages here!” Mandy had a fiery temper at the best of times but she wasn't an unreasonable person, just very concerned and protective of her sister.

“Sorry, we just had the scan and they've taken her to ward 103 for the night.”

Before Mandy had the chance to have another go, Steve chimed in, attempting to be the peace keeper.

“How is Kayleigh? Is the baby OK?”

“They are both completely fine. Kayleigh is a bit shaken but no serious injuries. Likely to just be a few bruises but she's fine. Just keeping her overnight as a precaution” At this John was beaming, just so happy that they were fine and he got to hear his childs heartbeat for the first time. His mind also thought back to the kiss and their hand holding - was she feeling the same as him, did she want more?

“That's great news mate. Thanks for coming back to let us know. Isn't that great Mand?” Mandy was currently sobbing into Steves shoulder, so relieved that her sister and future niece or nephew were unharmed.

“The nurse said that she should be allowed visitors in around a half hour, I'm just away to nip to hers to get her an overnight bag.”

“How you going to get in? I've got her handbag her with her keys in.” 

“I've er... got a spare key. She gave it to me for 'mergencies. I best be going so she can get what she needs to settle tonight.” John attempted to make a quick getaway, fearful that he was in for another tongue lashing from Mandy.

“She gave you a key?!” Mandy shakes her head, her sister is in deep.

“Right, I best be off.” John tried to escape again, he wanted away from Mandy as quickly as possible, he thought Kayleigh had a temper on her. Yikes!

“Bye John. Take it easy mate.” Steve tries to end the conversation before another confrontation starts. 

John left via the main hospital entrance and made his way out into the car park, it takes him a moment to remember which way he needed to go to get to the car as he got here in a mad panic, the only thing on his mind was Kayleigh and their child. He finds his car eventually, get in and puts the keys in the ignition but doesn't start the car. He leans back against the headrest, eyes closed and evaluates the day. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at that moment, he was so relieved that everything had been OK, no-one got hurt but he was still frightened that the doctors had got it wrong and that his happiness would be torn away from him once again. A smile spread on his face when he replayed the ultrasound in his head, he'd heard his childs heartbeat for the first time, a moment never to be forgotten. Kayleigh had also kissed him and held his hand, this had to mean something, right? 

He turned the engine on and the radio automatically came on, The Beatles Here Comes The Sun played out from his speakers. Focusing on the positives from today, he smiled from ear to ear as he drove to Kayleighs, hopeful that today was a new beginning.


End file.
